


Wear My Fucking Jacket

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also inspiration from Hidden Figures, Aromantic Lance, Grease AU, Keith blackmails lance, Lance is part of a gang now, Lotor is a grey villain not evil just hows he's raised, Mentions of Racism, Multi, Pretty sure I named Lance Posada in this..., Set in olden times based of the Rock and Roll Comic you should read it, Set in that time frame, Worst Fanfic Ever, so both pronouns is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: “How about you wear my jacket?”His expression was well worth it, Keith had no clue caramel skin could turn that colour.“What!?” Lance looked scandalized and even moved backwards as if to run, Keith sighed “It’s not like I’m asking you to run naked through the park, kid.”Lance shook his head “No I mean- you’re JACKET you know what that implies, right…. right?” Lance frowned “You do know?” If there was one thing Keith hated it was when someone implied he was stupid.“Look most of the people in the gang have somebody Y'know,” He shrugged “Matt has Pidge, Shiro has Allura and I need Shiro OFF my back because he said that ‘everyone needs a bird on their shoulder’ or something so…” he rubbed the back of his neck for once since Lance say him, he looked nervous.“...So will you wear my jacket?” He held it out and waited for the boys answer.(A/N Hey will you look at that? Pre-numbered chapters instead of that blasted ? mark, we know what that means *Wink*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was reading Rock and Roll right? https://tapas.io/episode/186441 this thing, read it or watch the cute animation on youtube. Well I ws thinking of Grease and Hidden figures and thought I'll write a story with my favourite dynamic duo?  
> So yeah I implied some racism on both Hunk Allura and Lance's part as in that time frame thats when mixed colours attended school for the first time. And Lance dreams big, But with this comic this has happy endings for them and they end up gettng what they want.  
> So I will avoid some racial slurs, not really comfortable with them, but I wanted to put it across...

Lance Mclain knew he was lucky to be at the school he was in now, he knew he was walking a very thin thread when it came to how his peers saw him.  
If he kept up his good behaviour and high scores on his recent tests, then the garrison University would accept him, and then after that he would study to be the first astronaut of colour.  
He never stated it outloud but he did plan to work for NASA one day…  
Lance was inspired by the speeches of men who were finally taking a stand against their oppressors, it was the sign of change, the time of acceptance as if the country was finally taking a step forward.  
He was even luckier that he had Hunk as a best friend, Katie Holt was okay too, but she rarely opened up around them. But Lance was sure he was getting through to her, she was beginning to open up to them slowly but surely, heck she was comfortable enough to make a pun, a pun!  
Lance had never felt so proud in his entire life, he almost shed a tear.  
But no time for crying he had a job to do.

Since he came from a big family he had to pay for his school materiels himself, just to put less stress on his family.  
Betty’s Dinger.  
The person who owned the Diner wasn’t called Betty, it was guy named Rolo, whom Lance never got along with well since Nyma introduced the two.  
But he thankfully didn’t hate Lance enough to not hire the teen as a waiter, but only because Lance knew how to use roller skates.  
It was a bonus that he loved working at the diner, it was easy to slip into the flirty employee, usually he would never walk up to anybody and ask how their day was, but when you wore that apron and had that mental script it was as if he was an actor falling into an easy persona.  
Once he fastened his apron, he leaned down and began to tie his skates, once they were secure he began to roll down the walkway, placing down trays of food and serving coffee, he poured a glass for Old Man Jefferson who only grumbled about immigrants stealing their damn jobs, Lance took it with a grain of salt, the man was pretty much harmless.

But sometimes, not all the time mind you, there were...moments, when it got to the point that everything was exhausting, his school work, responsibilities the teachers constantly reminding him how lucky he was and the people who looked like him, were to have the things they do, that they should be grateful.  
Lance could not help the colour of his skin and he tried very hard not to be upset about it, but the people around him made it very hard and often reminded him of it every damn day.

Suddenly he heard the doors open, the bell signifying the arrival of a customer, Lance perked up plastering on his employee of the month smile and rolled towards the entrance.  
“Hello, Welcome to Betty’s...diner…” He trailed off as he took in the group his body tensing in terror.

It was them.  
The school notorious delinquents, with their hair slicked with grease and shiny leather jackets.  
The Voltron Gang.

They always loved to hang out here, Lance was just lucky enough to not have his shift at the same time, but today was not his day.  
“Table for five?” He asked politely, the tallest of the group Shiro, with a buzzcut and flick of white in his fringe with abody built like a dorito, gave one of his grade A student smiles and Lance felt his hand tightening on his pad and pen.  
Lance admitted he now knew why all the student body agreed they had the hots for Shiro.  
No use denying it, because if you did, you’re a damn liar.

The lady on his arm with a jacket around her shoulders was Allura, they caused quite a ruckus both of them being together clashing colours, Lance had to admit he admired her for being bold and telling the teachers in their place but her grades took the toll.  
Still she was pretty badass and wasn’t just holding Shiro’s jacket, she was a fighter on her own and totally owned Shiro and the gang Lance heard them admit it themselves once.

There was Pidge with their brother Matt, those two were enigmas as nobody knew much about them, only that Shiro and Matt were best friends and Pidge was part of the gang because of their brother?  
Lance wasn’t even sure if Pidge was a he or a she. But if you asked him he would say Matt looked the most feminine out of the two.  
And then there was Keith Kogane, number one douche of Garrison High.  
Seriously why did they pick today’s shift?

“What’s up, Mcdonald?” Keith greeted and Lance tried very hard not to respond, he was at work he had to keep up appearances. Taking a breath he closed his eyes “It’s Mclain, now are you guys ordering or what?” Shiro nudged Keith harshly in the shoulder “Yes, we are. Shut up Keith.” Shiro let the others sit first before sitting at the round table after them sitting next to Matt...huh.  
“We can’t afford to be kicked out of another Diner.”  
Keith looked deeply offended at this “Hey, that was Pigeons fault!”  
“It’s Pidge, get my name right for once Kogane.” Once they were seated Lance easily slipped into the calm persona he was used to, he was barely attentive as he took out his paper and pen, the pen of course had a Hello Kitty on the end with a chewed up ear.  
Not Lance’s fault.  
“What would you like to order?” Good a script something to distract him from the panic, it was odd how the group seemed to just fit together, they weren’t your standard ruffians, Shiro and Allura looked flawless without trying while Matt and Pidge tried to look cool and were failing, and Keith had a resting bitch face.

Honestly though Lance was terrified, that hot sickly feeling that you might not make it out alive? He knew the others weren’t that bad, but Keith...he was a relentless bully.  
“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake.” Allura said at last finally breaking Lance out of his spiraling thoughts, he responded on autopilot “A sweet drink for a sweet Lady,” He winked and began to scribble some more and glanced at Shiro “And you, handsome?” 

 

The table was silent and Lance wondered what he said before he realised he just flirted with his customers, he was glad he had dark skin or it would be obvious how mortified he was.  
The silence was dragging so Lance cleared his throat, Shiro closed his open mouth and stumbled out “I’ll have a coffee.” Lance nodded scribbling it down willing his hands to stop shaking “Coming right up,” He glanced at Matt who so far had been silent but when he spoke Lance almost dropped his pen.

“I’d like a tall drink of you any day.” Lance honestly wasn’t expecting that, but he responded without thinking, he got worse from older customers.  
He chuckled “Alright a Cappuccino, anything else?”  
“Anything you want, Sugar.” Lance could see Shiro begin to look uncomfortable, his cheeks flushing red Lance snickered “And a spoonful of Sugar,” He glanced at Pidge “You?”  
“Coffee. Black like my soul.”  
“Chocolate milkshake it it,” Pidge didn’t correct him, but that’s what all the kids were asking these days, he just wished they would just ask for a chocolate milkshakes for crying out loud.  
He glanced at Keith who only grunted “Just water.” Lance hummed, if anything a little disappointed “Well somebody’s boring.”  
He saw Keith grit his teeth and even though Lance was terrified he was honestly proud he could rile Keith up.  
“I’ll get you your drinks- ah here's the menu and I’ll come back for your orders afterwards.” He rolled away and began to feel his cheeks tint pink, he was such a spazz.  
He glanced back and saw how comfortable they all were. He almost rolled into a customer when he was Keiths smile aimed at Shiro, it was the first time he saw the boy who terrorised him at school look so...warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the ball is now rolling fantastic. So has anyone read enough fake relationship fics to get sic of them yet? if so that must suck for you.  
>  Lance isn't comfortable with a relationship. Keith may find that out later...

At the end of the day Lance saw his shift was closing to an end, he grouched to himself, man working the weekends SUCKED.  
Everyone was getting ready for the weekend but when it was stuck in doors serving customers he decided he now hates Saturdays and Sundays. Mondays were now a blessing as he had free period at school and technically had a half day.  
Finishing on time but feeling as if he lost years of his life, he could finally go home.

He began to walk down the pathway towards his home, the safe neighborhood around him slowly began to grow less appealing the further he walked towards his home, sure the exterior looked bad, but inside had the most important people of his life, and it made his life more bearable. If it wasn’t for them along with Hunk and Katie, Lance knew he wouldn’t be here today, there were a few low moments before High School….  
He almost stopped walking when he saw some boys on the street corner, wearing all black some with cigarettes and some with empty bottles.  
Lance swallowed feeling wary but didn’t falter in his step as he continued straight ahead, once he walked past them he tensed, as soon as he got three feet of them he gave a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought he was safe until he heard one of them yell a very unpleasant word at him.  
Lance grit his teeth and kept walking trying hard not to draw too much attention to himself, one of the boys moved from the lamp post and flicked his cigarette into the street.  
“Hey! I’m talking to you-” He said that word again and Lance clenched his fists and breathed through his nose, just ignore it, just ignore it.  
Until he heard footsteps coming towards him, he panicked turning around and did what any crazy person would do, reaching into his Lunch bag he pulled out a Coca Cola bottle, now back then they didn’t have plastic bottles no. These were made out of glass.  
He threw the bottle as hard as he could and was satisfied when it hit one of them in the chest.  
Distracted they cursed foul slurs then glares were aimed at him.  
Shit. He did not think that through.  
Taking his chance he legged it, he ran down the pathway and was almost home before faltering, they couldn’t know where he lived, what they attack his younger siblings?  
Taking a sharp right he began to run towards the park, maybe he could out run them.

He didn’t look it but Lance had pretty good stamina in running.

While Lance was running for his life, Keith sat by the Park.   
Keith was used to come here all the time with the others, but it’s been nearly over an hour and they were no shows.  
He scowled when he realised no one was coming. He stood up brushing off his jacket. “This is so lame.”  
Shiro and Allura were hanging out a lot more now, and Pidge was with Matt...they were probably doing something fun.  
Keith looked towards the sky, it was coming to the end of term and Shiro a year older was going to be going to University soon, Shiro told Keith that he could go too as his test’s appeared to be a grade higher than everyone around him and Keith was all for following Shiro until this last year.  
They were all growing distant and Keith thought if it was their last time together as a group shouldn’t they...he didn’t know, do crimes? Go out all the time and make every last moment last?  
So why the fuck was he standing alone on top of a hill for!?  
He kicked a patch of dirt beyond infuriated, until something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, then he heard the yelling. Turning towards the commotion Keith saw Lance Mclain sprinting like his life depended on it, and then three boys chasing after him yelling profanities.  
He suddenly felt irritated, that his peace was disrupted and that someone would dare attack his personal spitball target.  
No one hassles Lance Mclain, nobody but him.

Keith slid down the hill and came up behind them, Lance was cornered by the netted fence, realising too late it was a dead end, he turned and looked startled to see Keith behind his tormentors, the boy raised a finger to his lips and Lance’s mouth slipped shut and turned to glare at the boys circling him.

“We are so going to enjoy this,” One of them prowled forward, Keith stepped forward tapping the one standing at the back on the shoulder, they turned irritated until he saw who it was.  
“Oh my god-” Keith’s smirk turned vicious he planted his fist into the boys face who crumpled to the floor, Keith looked irritated when the kid was knocked out by one punch.  
Pathetic.

 

Keith easily knocked out the second one who was about to throw a right hook, he had thought that Keith Kogane was distracted! He put an end to it easily then turned to help Lance only to blink to see the boy was handling himself.  
He had the leader pinned against the netted gating “Come near me again, I will end you.” Lance growled shoving the boy further into the hard metal, making him yelp “Alright alright! I give!” Lance scoffed and shoved him away, the boy looked irritated and Keith thought he would go back on his word, until he saw his two friends on the floor unconscious, Keith was watching him while making a show of cracking his knuckles   
He made the smart choice and ran away.

Lance honestly was appalled “He doesn’t really care for his friends, does he?” Keith glanced down at one and kicked his stomach making the boy groan.  
“Ugly friends like these? I would leave them too.” This surprised a laugh from the Cuban until the sounds of pain made Keith’s head whip around, Lance was covering his mouth “Aw, what the cheese?” Lance groaned and Keith found himself pulling Lance’s hand away. Keith gaped.  
“Oh wow that is uh, a pretty bad cut.” Lance had a split lip and it was kind of a good luck on the kid? Made him look like a roughed up gang banger.  
“He sure slugged you good.” Keith admitted, all Lance needed was to forget how to shave for the morning and he was as good as gold.  
“What?” Lance cried out when he touched it, now that Keith mentioned it, it did feel sore almost numb? Lance fell back against the gate and sobbed “Oh god, what is my mom going to say?” Then his eyes widened.

 

What was the school going to say? He was going to get kicked out for fighting. Oh god.  
He wasn’t expecting Keith to chuckle “Don’t be such a baby, come on.”  
Lance blinked when Keith took his hand and began to lead him up the hill from where he appeared, Lance stepped over the unconscious bodies he felt sorry for them until he looked up at Keith’s back.   
Why did he help him?

 

Lance wanted to be wary as Keith let go of his hand and went towards his bag, he looked up and saw that the hill had the most beautiful view, he might take his little sister here for a picnic. It was the best spot.  
“Come on, Mcdonald. A split lip is easy.” Lance tried not to scowl but Keith was making it very hard.  
He sat on the grass “It’s Mclain.” Keith was rummaging around in his bag and Lance only watched confused until Keith pulled out a medical kit.  
“Now keep still, it’ll burn a little, you’re lucky it’s not a bad cut.” Keith admonished, Lance winced when Keith began to clean the cut slowly, he was looking at Lance so intently he found it hard to rest his eyes anywhere but Keith.

Once Keith moved away Lance sighed “Okay, I um...guess I should thank you for well, saving me. Three against one was No Bueno.” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance continued “Well since you did save me, how about I...do your homework for you as payment.” Keith scoffed “Nah, I’m good with that.”   
Lance as well as the rest of the student body had no clue Keith’s grades were off the charts.  
He saw Lance try not to scowl and look more irritated, he threw his hands up in the air “Well how else am I going to repay you? I’d rather you didn’t use this as blackmail buddy.” Lance pointed not looking threatening in the least.  
Keith rolled his eyes “No you Div, I don’t want-” He trailed off suspiciously and stared at Lance.  
The boy suddenly regretted putting the thought in his head.  
Keith was suddenly thinking of the possibilities, honestly? He was sick of being alone, but when Shiro was there he always pressured him to make new friends, he wasn’t going to be here forever blah blah blah,  
Lance blinked “You got a problem, buddy?”   
That settled it.  
“How about you wear my Jacket?”   
He never realised that caramel skin could turn that colour, and Lance’s voice raised an octave making Keith grimace.  
“What!?” He looked scandalized and even moved backwards as if to run away, Keith sighed packing his med kit and placing it away “It’s not like I’m asking you to run naked through the park, kid.”   
Lance shook his head “No, I mean- you’re JACKET. You know what that implies, right?” Lance frowned suddenly looking contemplative “You do know?” His tone suggested Keith was naive.  
And that irked the korean to no ends.  
Keith slammed his bag shut making the teen flinch “Look, most of the gang have partnered up okay? Y’know Matt has Pidge and Shiro is with Allura and Shiro cares more about me finding a bird than actually hanging out with me.” He realised that was way too personal too late.  
He rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward while Lance only looked more confused “But, you’ve always bullied me at school? Why would you do that?” Keith looked up stunned, all this time Lance thought his harmless teasing was harmful teasing!?  
“Bro, I was flirting with you?” Keith phrased it like a question because well, he was pretty sure he was flirting with him.  
“You what?”   
Keith rolled his eyes playing it off like Lance was oblivious, well Shiro sure as hell saw it, he just assumed Lance knew.  
“You are dense, c’mon how bad could it be, being mine?” He changed the subject standing up and stripping off his leather jacket, pressing his lips together and then extended it to Lance.  
“Would you wear my jacket?” He asked again.  
And Lance leaned back when Keith moved closer, the guy didn’t look romantic at all, he looked menacing.  
Keith grin did not make the effect less scary and Lance was sweating buckets “Would you be my Baby boy?” He asked.  
Lance cringed “oh god,” He covered his face with his hand.  
“This is...fake, right?”   
Keith pulled back but then forced himself to look relaxed “It doesn’t have to be real if you don’t want it to be.” Lance nodded, okay so Keith was just messing with him that made him give a sigh of relief.  
“Alright,” He said at last and Keith gave him an odd look making Lance fidget he said it again louder and more irritated “Alright I’ll wear your fucking Jacket.”  
Keith smiled and looked positively pleased with himself, Lance took Keith’s jacket and held it to his chest awkwardly, Keith snickered “You can put it on, it’s not going to bite.” Lance glanced down “Well it’s been on you so I beg to differ.”  
“Just put the jacket on, Mclain.” 

 

Since he got his name right Lance did just that and saw Keith pick up his bag, the sun was just setting and the air was picking up he found himself glad to have a jacket on. The nights were getting colder.  
“Oh yeah- we’re all going to the Bowling Ally tommorow, do you want to come?” Lance nodded numbly if he was going to fake date Keith might as well get it over with.  
“Yeah can uh, Hunk and Katie come?” At this Keith frowned and mouthed, katie? As if he’d never heard the name before until his eyes shone in realisation. “Yeah you can invite them, if you want.” Lance nodded feeling a sigh of relief.  
If Hunk was there he wouldn’t feel so out of place with a group like them, Even though Hunk was as much as a soft as a teddy bear. they didn’t need to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Story is supposed to be finished in September since I've been working on some stories for October so yeah that's why I've been so Slow on the Update, aha Sorry.  
>  well hope you enjoy and again and issues with this some things are not righ, grammer or some editorial mistakes then tell me...I really should get a Beta...

Lance could feel all eyes turn to him as he walked along the pathway towards Garrison High, some kids were sitting on the banisters almost fell onto the staircase when they looked his way, Lance wished he had sunglasses to hide his eyes, but he stared ahead ignoring how the silence began to break with husky whispers gaining in volume, almost chittering like birds.   
“Is that Mclain?” A girl asked a hand over her mouth, none of these students were very subtle at all. Lance shifted his shoulders maybe he should drape his back over his shoulder, pursing his lips he did just that.   
And to add to the effect he winked at a passing girl and shot a finger gun their way.   
The answering blush gave him some confidence.

Until he saw Hunk and Katie talking at a locker, he felt himself relax and uncoil as he saw his friends, his pace picked up and greeted them louder than usual.   
“Hey guys!” Hunk jumped while Katie did a double take “Lance?” Lance smiled uncertainly, so far wearing a leather jacket wasn’t a big deal, it was a fashion choice.   
But Hunk and Katie as well as the whole student body, thought otherwise.   
“Dude- you, you’re wearing a leather Jacket!?” Hunk cried out looking as if Lance brought in a pet tarantula for show and tell.   
“You’re a greaser now?” Katie said with a raised eyebrow, but for some reason did not seem as surprised as Hunk.

Lance scowled pulling the cuffs forward “What? No.” he crossed his arms and made himself appear smaller, maybe taking the jacket wasn’t such a good idea.   
“Wait, are you an initiate?” Katie probed her eyes intently looking at his face, Lance found himself flushing. She even extended her hand “Is this a new coat or one of theirs?” Hunk looked really terrified now, and he had no idea how they would react but the truth was, he never came up with an explanation.   
“It’s not like that? I mean, they- he just gave it to me.”

Now both of them were staring at him intently he had half a mind to hide into the collar of the Jacket, he won’t admit it but he was really liking the feel of the protection it gave.   
“Who did?”    
“...Keith.” Lance looked away, how in the heck could he explain this.

“What!?”    
He grimaced at Katie’s shout, her eyes popped wide in alarm “Does he have any idea what that means!?” She then gasped her voice in a harsh whisper “There he is.” Both Lance and Hunk turned towards the group in their usual corner in the hallway.   
Keith was roughhousing with Shiro while Matt scowled at both of them and started swearing when they got too close, but there was one thing missing from that picture.   
Keith was jacketless.

“Oh my god,” Katie snickered covering her mouth with her hand hiding her smile “You’re his  _ girl _ .” Lance covered his face “His guy, Kaite. His guy friend, as in friends-platonic.” Katie leaned back against her locker raising her leg against it, something about it niggled the back of Lance’s mind as the pose and look was...familiar.   
  
“Lance,” She said “He’s been following you like a puppy since grade school, everyone noticed but you.” Lance blinked “Um, no? Until recently Keith had no idea who I was, he forgot my name and kept calling me Mcdonald, Katie. Please tell me you were joking?”   
Hunk scowled “She’s joking.” then he leveled his gaze at Lance “Keith’s always been on your back, but you accepted his jacket?” Lance swallowed his lip “Um, I didn’t plan for it to happen.” Katie rolled her eyes “That’s what half the girls in this hallway said.” 

He had to admit that did perk him up a little, “Guys, believe me. Keith helped me out with something last night so, I owe him okay?”    
Both Hunk and Pidge were silent until Katie’s brown eyes flickered to his right “He’s looking this way.” both Hunk and Lance looked over their shoulders. Lance saw Keith was staring right at him and when their eyes locked he instantly looked away, a little startled.

 

Katie guffawed at his expression while Hunk looked ready to faint. “Lance,” His voice sounded strained “I’m not sure about this, I mean what would the teachers think? I mean,” He lowered his voice “Our chances are pretty slim enough as it is.”    
Lance tensed, then straightened “Look, I’m not in a gang, I’m just his partner- I mean friend. It doesn’t mean anything.”   
Katie raised an eyebrow “You’re wearing his Jacket.” Lance flushed and hide himself in the collar “it doesn’t look that bad does it?”   
Hunk scowled “No, you actually suit it. Which annoys me, if the teachers see you wearing it, they’ll-”   
  


“What Hunk?” Lance did not snap, but he did sound angry. His voice raised earning a few stares even the Voltron gang glanced over surprised.   
“For the chance to study my ass off to become a  _ cargo _ pilot? I’m bending over backwards killing myself and for what? For some no talent little white boy who’s dad payed for his tuition, his car and his whole career and get all the glory?” Lance voice began to sound bitter it made Hunk wince.   
This brought Lance back a little and he swallowed feeling ashamed, “I’m sorry Hunk.” he didn’t mean to yell, he felt awkward and began to walk to his classroom then paused glancing back “For once in my life I want to do something for myself.”    
Once everyone carried on pretending to not eavesdrop, Lance walked past Keith unaware the other boy watch him.    
Katie glanced at Hunk “Why are you so worried? He’s finally living a little. It’s about time too.” She said looking back on Lance as he disappeared into his classroom.

Hunk shook his head and started fidgeting with his sweater “It’s not him, it’s the Voltron Gang I know what their really like, they’re just a bunch of bullies who are probably teasing Lance.”   
“Hunk they would never do that.” Hunk gave her a side look “And how would you know that?” She turned around and started messing with her locker. “We should get to class…” Hunk watched confused and wondered what both of his friends were hiding.

 

Lance could barely keep himself calm through the school day, Iverson made his comments known and decided to reflect this by giving Lance a bad grade. It was the first one that he had ever gotten. So far all of them were A+ until he decided to wear a jacket.   
Lance always tried to appeal to Iverson, but for some reason today, his anger was obvious all the students in the classroom only watched with pity for what could they do, without making it worse? Instead he impatiently tapped his foot waiting for the class to end before he leapt up the first to leave.

He saw Hunk walking down the hall, very self concious of where he was walking and made himself appear smaller and apologised for even walking past some students that were nowhere near him.   
Lance scowled as this was making his bad mood worse, Hunk shouldn’t have to make himself smaller, there was no shame in walking in a corridor and what was worse the students had room to walk around him but they purposely made his life an obstacle.

Lance shoved his way through “All right back it up people, give us some room to breathe!” They did move after that but were still pests, Lance guided Hunk away until they were both under the safety of the staircase away from the stampede going on around them.

“Thanks.” Lance shrugged “No problem, look I’m sorry about this morning.” Hunk shrugged “it’s cool.”

“No it wasn’t I blew up at you man, how about we go bowling tonight? I’m going with Keith but I’d like it if you’d come?” Hunk frowned “But it’s a school night.”   
“...So?”

Hunk groaned “You wore that jacket for a day and already you’re acting like a delinquent!” Lance wore an unsure smile, Hunk had no bite to his words he was just teasing.   
“Pretty please, if you had my back I’d feel a lot calmer around the gang, plus if anything goes wrong you could say I told you so.” 

“You owe me one.”   
“I do, every damn day.”

 

  
  


Keith bowled a strike and looked positively delighted, Lance drew the jacket closer to himself it was just laying on top of his shoulders, Keith placed it over him like a blanket and Lance never thought to put it over himself properly.   
It was so bizarre being with the Voltron Gang, Katie couldn’t make it, but Hunk was there he was nervous at first until Allura started talking to him and now the guy fit in.   
At one point Pidge gave him a yellow bandana which Hunk had tied around his head, he actually suited it and he and Pidge were thick as thieves.   
Lance felt so content just sitting here watching everyone it was surreal how he and Hunk fit like a puzzle piece.

“That’s for my baby!” Keith pointed at Lance, speaking about his earlier strike, the others turned and Lance flushed bright red, he will never say this outloud but even though it was fake Lance will admit he liked the attention.   
Shiro seemed none the wiser, he even nudged Lance earlier and told him if he had any questions about being with guys he could ask him about it.   
This confused Lance as he knew Shiro was with Allura, how would he know anything about this type of thing?   
All though no one spoke about same sex couples it wasn’t as rare as anyone made it out to believe, sure it was all hush hush but most majority of people at his school at least had been with a boy or girl, they just don’t...admit it, avoid trouble that way.   
  


“Oh god, I didn’t know they allowed faggits in here.”    
Lance felt as if he’d been doused with cold water, that happy warm glow he had before was gone and the whole gang including him turned at the voice. Shiro instantly stood up in front of them not looking happy in the slightest.   
It was another group that Lance had never saw before, but Shiro seemed to recognise them.   
  
“Galra Pig,” He scowled and almost lunged for them until Allura placed a hand on his arm “Shiro don’t.” She said her eyes never leaving the rival group.   
Lance counted five, he had heard rumours about the Galra Gang. And not very good rumours.

“Sendek,” The smallest of the group said but easily took all of their attention even Lance had to admit this guy looked like someone who would ooze poetry within a moments notice. “We don’t lower our selves to their level.” He was defiently different, still a prick.

Until he glanced Lance’s way and the boy held the urge to not break eye contact, suddenly the smallest one spoke again as if observing animals at a zoo “Those two are pretty.” The girl next to him with black hair who almost looked like his sister had a jacket around her shoulders just like Lance did.

“Lotor, now is not the time.” She said then glanced at the other group, Lotor only listened with half an ear, as he waved her off “Fine, can I have him then?” He asked gesturing in Lance’s general direction making the others gape at the bluntness of it.

Lance didn’t even realise he took a step back until Keith was standing in front of his his shoulders tense and hunched and his fists were shaking, Lance really wondered what his face looked like.

“You boys aren’t starting trouble are ya!?” A short plump man yelled and Lance was shocked to see the glare levelled at  _ them. _

The plump man was called Barkon, he owned the bowling ally and was always riding around on his skooter, it was new as Lance knew some kids stole it and rode around the block one time and then a truck came...the kids were okay but the bike well, it was a tragedy.

The Galra crew snickered “No trouble at all, but these ruffians were starting a fights.” Thace always looked bored whenever he was talking about the weather or someone dying, he just did not have the will to care, cries of indignation were heard from Voltron but Barkon was having none of it, his nostrils flared.

“Alright. Out! I will not have petty delinquents like you ruining my fine establishment!”   
  
There was a few angry muttering and some under breath comments but all it took was Hunk to say “Come on, it’s not worth it.” And they listened.   
They gathered their things and were on their way to the entrance until the short boy spoke “See you on the race track, Shiro!” 

Lance saw the older teen jaw clench from the strain it took everything he had not to give an awful comeback.   
  
He felt a hand touch his shoulder and thought it was Keith until he turned to see Lotor lean close, he tensed not expecting the guy to be that close, he barely even heard him!   
“If I win the race would you be my baby?” He asked and to anyone else he would probably sound smooth but to the Cuban boy, he sounded slimy.    
“What do you say, tuts?”

The others were tense not daring to move in case it turned into a hostage situation and Keith looked ready to murder.

Lance beat him to it, as his fist planted into the pale blondes face, Lotor was reeling and Thace caught him just in time, most of them stunned even Barkon stared mouth agape.   
“Fuck off.” Lance spat his eyes lit in fury, Keith stared for a moment before his mouth turned into a surprise smile then full out glee.

“I think I’m in love.” 

Lance turned shocked but could barely focus as he heard Barkon scream “How dare you!” 

Lance suddenly forgot how to breathe, he a boy of colour just punched a white kid. Shit. SHIT!   
  
Before he could panic Keith grabbed his hand “We should go!” Shiro didn’t sound as panic, if anything he had the same smug look as most of the others, Until they were running out the door Lance for a moment felt the rush of adrenaline and excitement and this had to be the most fun he had since...since ever.

Once they made it to Shiro and Matts car, then they collapsed and broke out into laughter, suddenly Shiro ruffled Lance’s hair “That’s my boy.” Lance blushed when even Allura clapped her hands “Did you see his face?” Pidge was squeaking with how much she was laughing “Yeah it was all squashed,” She pushed her own cheeks together even Matt guffawed “That is a perfect resemblance of him.” 

Hunk only looked worried “He won’t do anything right?”    
“Relax Hunk, the worse thing they can do is tell the school but with Lance’s record I doubt they’ll believe that kid.” Lance tensed, not if they tell Iverson he was screwed.

Keith leaned back against the car with a forlorn sigh “I’ve dreamed of punching that little shit since forever.” Lance leaned back with him “Sorry I took the glory.” Keith let out an amused puff of air “Nah if anyone is going to punch him I think you deserved it.” Before Lance could answer Keith pecked his cheek, rendering the boy useless.

“You’re one of us now.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Chapters one day, and I realised I wrote everything EXCEPT for the Prom date Chapter so I may lag because of that- also I joined a Maths course so I'm going to be late with updates and stories because i would like to pass Maths sometimes this centuary.

Shiro suddenly opened the door “Alright love birds, we should get him it’s late.” Lance nodded stupidly “Um yeah, sure.” A simple kiss on the cheek has rendered him useless.  
They all clambered in and once the lights flickered on they were on the move with some sort of music on the radio, Lance was quiet through it all only seeing the others talk with one another.  
Matt was riding shot gun and Shiro complained about his feet being on the dash, while Pidge was sitting on Hunks lap while Lance was resting on Keiths, while Allura was in the middle.  
At first the ride there was awkward but Lance found himself liking sitting on Keiths lap, they just seemed to fit.  
Allura even kicked the backseat making Matt sulk and lower his legs, Pidge snickered and something about the expression was familiar, it wasn’t until a song came on that it all clicked.  
When she started singing to blue way shoes, did Lance feel like smacking himself in the face.  
“Oh my god Katie!?” With how loud he yelled Shiro was startled and swerved the car “Lance!” He yelled back, and concentrated back on the road.  
Pidge, or Katie only looked stunned but Lance knew that was definitely Katie, maybe she wore a wig to school making her hair seem longer when it short she looked exactly like Matt.

“All this time you- I barely even recognised you.” Lance was beyond shocked, not upset like he thought.   
She glared “Lance I swear to god if you tell anyone-”  
Now that hurt, that she thought he couldn’t trust him “No, I would never tell a soul I’m just...why didn’t you tell me? Or Hunk we would have understood?” Hunk didn’t say anything at first but did turn “Pidge, where you scared to tell us?” She shook her head “No I just...the way you reacted to Lance wearing the coat and Lance bad mouthing Rolo because of Nyma, if you knew I was in a gang I thought you’d hate me.” Lance shook his head.  
“Pidge, that was a bad month for me, I said a lot of stuff I didn’t mean.” Finally Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s stomach “Who’s Nyma?”  
His voice sounded...way too calm.  
Lance couldn’t even see his face but he wished he could tell what Keith was thinking and for some reason he felt nervous about answering “Um we uh, I asked her out before I knew she was a part of Rolo’s gang, we got together and kissed n stuff, but then I see Rolo coming towards us looking mad as the devil, he tried to teach me a lesson to ‘not mess with his girl’ or something silly like that.” It was irritating to say the least.  
He did not expect the silence to come after that, he looked up to see everyone looking at him stunned even Shiro’s eyes in the rearview mirror looked worried.  
Keiths hold grew tighter.  
“What did Rolo do?” Shiro asked but even his voice sounded strained, Lance had never heard him this mad before.  
“It was nothing- it’s okay guys there’s no need to bring up the past-”  
“Was that the time you came to school with a black eye?” Keith suddenly said, and Lance was surprised he even remembered that.  
“Um..no?”

Pidge scoffed more than happy the attention was off her, “Please you had a black eye and a sprained ankle when you came to school, and it is still an issue you flinch whenever Keith raises a fist.”  
“I do not!” Lance yelled feeling defensive, until Keith spoke “I noticed it too.” Lance looked behind him too see Keiths face “I do?”  
Now Keith eyebrows furrowed “Do you not even realise that you’re doing it?” Lance glanced around “Is it that obvious?”  
Nods of affirmation from everyone cemented this fact, Matt and Shiro even admitted seeing it. “Huh.” Lance leaned back, well that was just depressing.  
He felt Keith take a deep breath behind him “Next time I see Rolo, I’m going to kill him.”

“Get in line.” Pidge snickered while Lance only sighed “Okay calm down, it was years ago, he’s my employer at Bettys if you guys beat him up I’ll get fired. So please just forget about it?”  
Now it was Shiro’s turn to sound irritated “We can’t- Rolo and Nyma used to pull that crap all the time they did that to everyone.”   
Lance felt like he was sucker punched and just when he thought the betrayal was over.  
Allura took his hand and patted it “Why didn’t you tell us before?” at this she directed her attention to Pidge who shrugged “If I said anything at all and you showed favoritism to Lance it would have made him a target, at the time how could you guarantee to protect him?”

At this the car became silent, Lance began to fidget he did not want the day to end like this. He glanced Pidges way and his eyes narrowed if he was going down he was taking someone with him.  
“Hey Pidge, when made you live the double life?” She turned surprised and saw the look of his face, her eyes narrowed and she mouthed ‘I hate you’ on which he mouth back.  
;suck it’  
Allura turned unaware and did look interested “Of course Pidge, you never did tell us.” Pidge scowled then took a breath.  
“Okay I was only part of the gang because of Matt and Shiro right? And it was fun just goofing off but then I was really good at the school work like skip a grade kinda good, but I couldn’t show an interest or people would have walked all over me, so I went back to being Katie.”  
Hunk perked at that “Back to?”   
She nodded then glanced out the window watching as the scenery blurred by “I thought I was transgender, I preferred boys clothes to girls but recently I realised I was non-binary, because I liked both and I love switching it up, sometimes I like being Katie and sometimes I liked being Pidge. And because of Katie I met you Hunk, and Lance I thought you guys were absolute nerds but you were really cool.” Lance felt touched at this Pidge rarely gave compliments but that definitely hit his heart.  
This was getting too emotional so Lance had to scoff “Or was it because Hunk fed you.”   
Pidge was silent then nodded “There was also that.”   
This broke the weird atmosphere and Lance felt himself relax “Hunk is the best,” seeing his friend blush he continued “Hey do you know Shay?” Allura nodded “From the next school over? Yes indeed I have. She’s from the Bulmera Gang the loveliest people in the neighborhood.”  
Lance grin grew to grinch proportions “Well Hunk here met her at Betty’s she came for a milkshake and th poor guy almost spilt it all over her.”   
Hunk groaned “Lance!” Matt suddenly turned aroun “Hey, Shay comes to all of our races the other gangs come to see which one’s become the champions or compete.” He looked at Hunk his eyes sparkling “Hunk you should come meet her there.”   
Shiro glanced at Matt fondly then back at Hunk “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Hunk. But maybe she’ll like to see a familiar face?”  
Hunk was hiding his face into the crook of Pidge’s shoulder and mumbled “I hate all of you.”

Shiro was able to drop them all off, as Lance stepped out Keith stood out with him “I’ll walk you to your door.” Lance blinked then glanced at Shiro and Matt watching.  
“Sure,” As soon as Keith waved them off and Lance said farewell they were on their way to his house.  
Lance glanced at Keith “Is this okay? Lying to them?” He asked Keith glanced his way then pocketed his hands “Well I’m not lying my feelings are real, you’re the one faking it remember?” Lance drew silent at that feeling his heart grow heavy.

“Well what do you want from me? I mean I’m just paying you back for saving me, you don’t really feel that way about me do you?” Keith eyes flickered to his, something about it struck Lance as angry, Keith was definitely upset with him.  
“What do you think?” 

His house was just in sight and Lance swallowed, he didn’t want to go home, not just yet.  
“Keith can we go to the park?”  
Now the boy almost stopped walking “What?” Lance readjusted his jacket “Just for a while longer?”   
Keith must not have thought the request odd as they changed direction with no complaint.

Walking to the park in silence made Lance tense, why was Keith so angry, he knew what he was asking of Lance or was it not enough?  
As soon as the climbed the hill and saw underneath the tree overseeing the park, Lance thought long and hard on what he was going to say until Keith cut him off.  
“Why did you not tell me about Nyma?” Lance blinked that was...random.  
“Keith that was a year ago, I’m over it now.” Suddenly Keith exploded making Lance flinch “No you’re not! Lance I get into fights all the time that’s just who I am, but you have to know I would never hurt you-How could I stand it knowing that my own boyfriend is afraid of me!?” 

Lance only stared and that was enough to make Keith pause “What?” He snapped but Lance barely felt the sting.  
“You said boyfriend.” Now Keith was the one who flinched “I-no. Hypothetical boyfriend, if we’re faking this then you have to be calmer around me.”  
Figures. Wait...why was he disappointed again?  
“Well I can try.”  
Keith leaned forward resting his hand on his knees “How about you tell me about your self, it’ll make this easier.” Now Lance scoffed and leaned back on his elbows.  
“Oh yeah as if I can just blurt this out, hey I ot beat up by this guy way back when and it’s awkward and super depressing working for the douche and I really don’t want to drag anyone down half the time,” Keith eyes blinked a few times, he opened his mouth to give his input but Lance continued on.  
“ The truth is I’m a real downer, like not all the time, but moments where I get depressed and think why should I even be here? There is like zero redeeming qualities about me and I’m prepared to end up alone because what else is there? At times yeah I’m pretty confident that the reason you are with me right now is proof that you actually-” Lance cut himself off and shook his head “I’m doing it again, sorry just forget I said anything, okay?”   
Keith took his hand and they both stopped walking, Lance glanced down confused while Keith looked angry he took a deep breath “Is that what you really think? That I’m just going to up and leave like its nothing?”   
“No,” He sounded stunned then tried again “I mean just sometimes…” Lance glanced down unable to look Keith in the eyes anymore.  
Everything Lance was saying was rubbing Keith the wrong way, “Lance I have those thoughts too.” This surprised the boy when he looked up sharply “What?”  
Keith nodded “I keep thinking how lucky I was that I bumped into you at the park,” He could feel his cheeks tinting at saying something so embarresing but he had to say it “Even though you don’t see me as a friend believe me this much when I say it’s normal to feel like that, but don’t believe that it’s true. The gang love you Lance.” Keith started walking again.  
“They would probably do a crime for you.” Lance was smiling so much it hurt “Please don’t on my account.”   
“Oh theyll still do it, just in your name.”  
“Then I’ll get the blame!” Keith let go of his hand and started walking backwards “Thats the point.” He looked too smug how was Lance not supposed to take offense.  
“God damn you get back here!” Keith began to run as Lance chased him “I’d rather not!”

 

You would think that after such a good night, the next day would be just as good?  
Well in Lance Mclains case sitting in the principles office with Principle Zarkon glaring his beady almost yellow eyes at him with Lotor in the seat beside him with a black eye and cocky smug look he knew, he knew he was fucked nine ways to hell when Mr Zarkon said…  
“Lance Mclain, why did you punch my son?”  
Lance was sweating profousnadly he barely heard the question only thinking of every single scenario that would happen after this, a highschool dropout, working in a factory, barely enough money to buy food never mind a place to stay, or worse jail for harming another student oh god what if Zarkon took this personally hunted Lance down and tossed in the back of his car and dumped him into the harbour to sleep with the fishes.  
“Mr Mclain?”  
“Uh- yes?” He flinched expecting to be beat within an inch of his life, Zarkon would be in his right to do it.  
“My son appears to think that all charges should be dropped as on his side of the story he claims there was a fight in the bowling ally and you simply hit...the wrong person.” Lance’s eyes widened, Lotor said that he looked at the boy then back to the Principle who had a raised eyebrow.  
“Is that correct.”  
“Uh,” He croaked his throat feeling very dry but at a chance for redemption he’ll bloody take it “Yes, yeah that’s what happened.” Zarkon leaned back “Very well, if you can tell me who was involved I would alert the proper authorities.”  
“Oh thats easy.” Lotor began making Lance narrow his eyes warily.  
“It was those same old kids, what were their names? Oh yes, Katie Holt,” Lance gripped the armchair rests wondering how they had not snapped under his strength “Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Allura Altea,” Lance suddenly started talking “Thace Mamoura, Zethrid, Ezor and Acxa wasn’t it?” Lance glared at Lotor and saw how the boy paused, his own gaze looking thunderous.  
Zarkon sighed “Ah the usual trouble, no use calling the police they always cause a ruckus. Soon they’ll be out of our high next semester.” Lance did not like the sound of that.  
“You are both dismissed.”

 

As soon as they stepped outside the door, Lance was waiting for Lotor to do something, grab his arm and pull him outside he was not expecting.  
“Ow, hey!” Lotor let go and Lance almost fell over, once he was upright he saw Lotor looking around for anyone watching, Lance wondered if he was going to beat him up.  
He wouldn’t be surprised before Lotor could do anything, Lance spoke.  
“So how's the Black eye, Lotor?” Might as well get his barbs in now, Lotor scowled more than unimpressed.  
“You better watch what you say around me, Lance.” The boy tensed he hated how Lotor said his first name, something even Keith wouldn’t do…  
“I could get you kicked out of this school with nothing to your name.” Lance frowned more than perplexed at how Lotor was acting “Why did you stick up for me in there? It would have been easy to tell your dad what happened.” Lotor flicked his hair over his shoulder “Counter to popular belief, I find you interesting. But I would rather not let such a valuable asset be lost to me.” Lance leaned back “Asset?”  
“I have a favour.” Lotor said and his eyes looked way too predatory “my schedule is being, overly booked by my father he thinks my grades aren’t good enough,” Lance held the urge to roll his eyes i’ll say, he thought.

“I always pass my tests, and ace all the papers but that isn’t good enough for him for some reason but I don’t have the time to do my homework.” He crossed his arms “I want you to sort that out for me.”  
“Do I look like a glorified secretary to you?” Lance snapped crossing his arms while Lotor tutted “Of course no, I want you to do my homework geek.” Lance leaned back “I don’t know I mean I have my own homework and study time…” 

“Lance the only reason you’re here is because I lied to my father, should I change my mind?” When Lance said nothing he continued “And you are currently owing this young kogane a favour.” Lance clenched his fists then paused, that gave him an idea.  
“Well yeah but he does pay me for it.”  
“What?”  
“Last night he payed for my bowling experience and we have a few more dates. Sure I’ll do your homework but what about after? If you want to continue with it you’ll have to pay me.” Lotor scowled while Lance continued “Think about it, if you pay me I’ll give extra privileges.”

This perked him up “Really? Like what?”  
Lance glanced up “The bonus and extra credit questions, not only will you get an A but A plus.”  
That was not what Lotor had in mind but he’ll take what he could get.  
“Fine.” Lance then held out his hand “I need your textbook.” Lotor frowned taking a step back and Lance rolled his eyes “To copy your handwriting genius and to see what level you’re at the different writing and jump in grades is going to throw anybody off.”  
Lotor passed over his textbook, if this was the quality then he might as well pay Lance, and if it gets the boy closer to him? Fair price.  
“How much?” Lance only hummed as he flipped through the textbook, was that an cartoon character with a sword? Cute.  
“Five dollars, for each homework. Except for tonight’s homework I’ll let that be a freeby.” Lotor looked lost “We had homework tonight?”

...Oh brother.

 

As Lance finally left Lotor doing homework for money was circulating around his head, sure Betty’s was okay but what if in his short time in highschool he could make this into a business?  
As he walked past the lockers he saw Katie at their locker and he trailed to a stop. He had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, still writing this, I thought I finished it but I didn't frick. So hope you guys are enjoying this, I'm writing a horror fanfic along side this so if things are wrong it's because I didn't plan it right.

  
  


Keith threw in the towel, literally and figuratively, “Shiro, we can’t do the race, we don’t have the parts we need and Red isn’t going to last two minutes on the track!”

He glanced at the car and sighed, he loved the little bug, but she was nothing but a shell right now.

She wasn’t ready.

 

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder “I know Keith, I’m just as disappointed, I wanted to do one last thing before we leave high school, our last rodeo.” He smiled wiping his hands on the dust rag, then glanced at Keith “We’ll do something else, okay.”

Until the garage doors suddenly opened with Lance with his hands on his hips looking ready to conquer the world with Hunk and Pidge behind him.

They seemed to have some cart with a blanket on top hiding what was inside from view.   
  


Lance eyes lit up in excitement “Hey Keith,” he patted the crate that Hunk and Pidge where pushing in, “I got a surprise for you,”    
Both Shiro and keith gaped when Lance tugged at the cloth like a grand reveal, and indeed it was. 

Parts.

Not just any parts but the very ones that Keith and Shiro, to not only get Red up and running, but new and improved.

 

Keith dropped his wrench and barely heard what Lance was saying “I heard you needed some parts so I asked Pidge what you guys needed- brand new too.” Lance beamed, and watched as keith took a few shaky steps forward looking ready to faint “Lance, you didn’t have to.” But he was touching the parts as if it was pure gold.

 

Lance brushed a hand through his hair, he won’t say it but seeing Keith like this? Was worth it, he just wished he knew what to do to see Keith smile like that all the time.

“Well,” Lance responded to his earlier question “it was the least I could do, honestly you guys really needed this and I was happy to help.”    
When he met Keith’s eyes he faltered when they shined even more so than usual, he didn’t mean to make Keith cry.   
“Keith! Are you okay,” Keith took two steps forward placing his oily hands on Lance’s face and kissed him on the lips, for a moment Lance was lost in the gratitude and happiness poured into that kiss.   
Lance had no idea where to put his hands until he remembered.   
Oily hands. On. his. Face.

 

Lance cried out pushing Keith off him roughly “Keith! Gross.” He barely saw Keiths and the others faces drop until he pointed angrily “Wash your hands before you touch my face! Now I have oil or god knows in my pores.” Keith relaxed then snickered.

“You are such a girl.” Pidge adjusted her glasses “I’m sorry, what was that.” Keith cleared his throat, not daring to repeat himself “Nothing, nothing at all.”

Lance watched the interaction as they began to rebuild the car with new vigor, then his smile faded.

He thought this whole relationship was fake...wasn’t it?

 

“Oh lance?” His head shot up “uh yeah?” Keith was now frowning “How did you pay for this?”    
Lance blinked then looked away awkwardly “Well, funny story.” His grin was devious “Lotor payed for it.”

“...What?”

  
  


Lance watched the project unfold before his very eyes, he knew he couldn’t help much so he brought them food and drink, you know the essentials to survive? And he saw Red a rusty old bug become a sleek and shiny new...urgh he doesn’t know anything about cars. Let’s be honest his dad sells cars you would think he would know what this was called but he dared ask in case anyone called him stupid.

Still even though he knew nothing about cars, this car was beautiful it looked like it rolled out of a magazine.

Everyone here was so talented and yet he had nothing to contribute.

“Hey Lance can you lift this?”    
“Yeah sure?” at least he could do some of the heavy lifting.

 

Shiro was beyond proud “Okay, this. This has to be one of my favourite moments.” Keith groaned rolling out from under the car “It better be, you took loads of pictures to prove it.”

“That I did.”

Snap!   
  


He took another of Keith and the boy scowled “I wasn’t ready!” Shiro stuck his tongue out and the held the camera above his head out of the angry boys reach. 

“Think she’s ready for tomorrow?” Shiro asked and Keith smirked “She was born ready.” He leaned against the bumper and saw Pidge, Hunk and Lance messing with a soldering iron then flicking the metal at Coran when he wasn’t looking.

 

“Keith, maybe you should ride this one.” Keith coughed on his own spit “What?” Shiro glanced at him with a raised eyebrow “The race? I’ve done them all the time and I know how good you are on a scooter, so maybe you should have a go.”

Keith laughed nervously “What’s gotten into you?” He crossed his arms “This is  _ your _ last rodeo.” Shiro nodded “Yeah but I think I should see you win a race for once,”   
Keith rolled his eyes “Thanks but no thanks, I feel like it’d be better if I was with Lance, explaining the whole thing.” Shiro nodded then ruffled his hair.

“Alright if you say so.”

“I know so. Anyway you should rest up, the big day is tomorrow.”  Shiro smiled “I will.”

 

Shiro never made it to the track the next day.

  
  


The group pushed Red to the race track, with Lance helping Keith, they overhead heard Pidge and Hunk talk about Shiro “He broke his arm, so he couldn’t make it.” He had to wonder why Shiro had to break his arm today of all days. It was a bit weird when he thought about it.

 

He saw Lotor ahead of them and could hear him badmouth their car from here “Look at that, they think they can defeat me with that rust bucket.” Lance scowled and glanced at Keith “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Keith shook his head “I can’t do this, Lance.”

 

Lance stopped pushing and faced Keith fully poking his finger at Keith's chest “Okay, listen up buddy. You are going to drive this car, and you are going to win, I’ve seen you on your bike Kogane.” Keith nodded 

 

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

Lance knew it wasn’t enough as both Pidge and Hunk rolled the car to the starting line, Lance saw how Keith was becoming more tense as the car got closer to the white line, Lance had a stray thought of how long the line was there, must of been forever since it looked faded.

 

Lance looked around and wondered why they decided that the old sewer line was a good place for a race. Well since the water dried up it did look like a good place.

But still he hoped to god they wouldn’t get caught.

 

As Keith began to sweat Lance thought, fuck it. He grabbed his coat and pulled him in closer kissing the boy on the lips. He wasn’t a fan of kissing but Keith seemed to like it.

He pulled back and felt satisfied to see Keith’s dazed expression “Win this and I will give you a surprise, okay?” Keith nodded numbly “Okay.” As soon as he walked towards his car, Lance watched with a fond smile.

Until Pidge spoke “So what’s the surprise?”

“...Shit.”

 

Lotor walked up to Keith and held out his hand “May the best man win.” Keith's eyes narrowed and he held out his hand in return, as soon as they joined hands Keith winced as a sharp pain pricked his palm, as soon as Lotor pulled away Keith saw a pin on his glove. He scowled clenching his fists.   
Lotor was going down.   
  
Lance would have stood there forever if Hunk hadn’t pulled him away towards the slope. “Okay we seat up here that way we can see everything, look over there.” Hunk said pointing at a slope that had a u-bend “The drivers go around that and then come back, whoever makes it first wins.”

Lance suddenly felt all the nerves that Keith had “Wait isn’t that corner...small?” Hunk nodded “Yep, Shiro told me that only one car can fit at a time or they’ll both be crushed.”

“That’s uh...I think I’ll lie down...here.”

“Lance!”

 

The sound of engines revving brought them back and lance watched as Lotor’s black car was next to Reds, 

 

Zethrid one of Lotors gang members stood ahead with a cloth in the air.

“On your marks!” Keith tightened his grip on the wheel and saw Lotor smirking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Go!” She thrust her cloth down and Lotor sped ahead of him, keith cursed and slammed his foot onto the pedal.

 

Lance covered his eyes but saw through the cracks and from what he saw, Lotor was a fucking cheat. He kept swerving towards Keith.

 Keith had to do whatever he could to dodge him by the time they went to the bend, Lotor swerved one more time and Keith hit the brakes, Lotor smacked into the wall while Keith swerved around him and then went around the bend and was coming back while Lotor was floundering and trying to get his car to start, but once he did it was too late.

  
  


Lance never realised he was screaming, he grabbed Hunks arm at one point and was yelling Keiths name, this was so dangerous, what if the car flipped and Keith died? Lotor caught up to him, he was right on his heel trying to swerve Keith into a ditch and push him over the terrain. Keith wasn’t having it he pulled the pedal in reverse and just as Lotor tried to ram him Keith pulled back, Lotor cried out and fell out of the lane and into the rocky earth and skidded to gods knows where.

 

Keith had a smug smirk on his face that even Lance could see from here and watched as Keith pushed the pedal into drive and with a burst of speed, he drove over the finish line. Lotor stepped out his car cursing up a storm.   
  


Lance leapt up into the air “Go Keith!” he whooped and watched as Keith swiveled the car just before them and once he stopped the others ran down the hill, they could hear the rival gang, groan in defeat.

“No!” Even the preppy cheerleader Ezor was let down “Come on, Lo!” 

 

As soon as Lotor drove back with his dignity in tatters Lance felt his face grin impishly and decided to call out “Hey Lotor!” The man glared his way not looking to be in the mood.   
“You know this rinky dink rust bucket? You  _ payed _ for it!” 

 

The Galra looked confused while Lotor looked horrified.

“What is he talking about, Lo?” Axca asked and Lance dared the boy to speak, Lotor coughed lightly his face flushing a brilliant pink. “Nothing, the boy is delusional.”

 

Lance snickered then focused his attention to Keith and beamed “You were amazing! You should be a professional racer!” 

Keith for the first time gave one of his soft smiles that made Lance breathless, Keith slid his fingers through his own hair “Well, you said you did have a surprise for me.” Lance face fell, shit.

 

He did not think this through.

 

“I uh well- I was going to uh...it’s still a surprise you’ll have to meet me at the park later tonight.” Keith blinked then his smile widened “I’m looking forward to it.”

Hunk suddenly wrapped his arms around both of them “That’ll have to wait, for tonight we  _ celebrate!” _ Even Pidge whooped “hell yeah!” They turned to Lotor’s gang as if remembering they were there and walked towards them hand outstretched.

“Come on kids, pay up.”

 

They growled while Axca came over giving the betting money.

“At least we hold our promises.” She snickered, Pidge ignored her and pocketed the cash “Thank you jeeves.”

“It’s Acxa.”

“...Yeah.”

 

They all piled into Red with Lance as shotgun with Hunk and Pidge in the back, secretly freaking out over all the money they had.

“We are so rich right now!”

 

Keith sighed “Pidge, that’s going to be your tuition you got that?” This made the girl pause “What?”

Lance turned around in his chair his eyes positively sparkling and even Hunk had that soft smile “We all agreed, if anyone is going to college it’s you.”

 

If Pidge was a computer she would have shut down. Then she looked down her eyes smiling yet her mouth wobbled “You guys…” Her voice sounded wrecked and Hunk placed a hand on her shoulder hoping she wouldn’t cry.

“I can’t accept this.”

 

Hunk spoke before Lance could give his chicken squawked offensive. “C’mon Pidge, you’re definitely smarter than all of us combined. And I’m proud to know you went because if anyone can do it. It’s you.”

She was crying, yep definitely crying.

 

“Pidge!” Lance whined “Don’t, you’ll set me off.” Even his own voice crack betrayed him, Pidge wiped at their face “I can’t help it. I owe you guys so much.” Lance smirked “Just keep being our friend and we’re even.”

Hunk nodded adding his input “Yeah don’t become one of those college students that's too good for us.” Pidge sniffed her eyes red rimmed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Keith smiled “We should tell Shiro the good news,” Lance hummed and leaned back “I wonder if Allura is playing Nurse,” Keith glanced at him “What?”

“Hmm?”   
“Why would Allura play nurse?”

“...what?”

  
  
  
  
  


Shiro had a random thought to put a couch in the garage and just live in it, and since he and Keith were impulsive kids he was now sitting on said couch in the garage.   
It was the most ratty mouldy piece of crap here, but it had so many memories, he glanced at Matt his eyes lowering softly.   
This dorky boy being one of those fond memoires.    
  


Matt pulled at the bandage like it offended his mother, “Keith and the others should be here soon, the race is almost over.” Shiro sighed, this dorky boy was upset with him right now, for some reason.

He had the cast on his right arm and lay it over his chest, he looked so forlorn that Matt wondered why Shiro shouldn’t be an actor. He was dramatic enough for the both of them.

“Shiro, that was too close today.” Shiro glanced up “It was nothing.”

Matt slammed the medical kit onto the desk and Shiro flinched and wondered why the table didn’t break.

 

“I cannot believe that they broke your arm, those fucking cheaters!” His voice cracked and Shiro mind went blank, he wanted to stand up and comfort Matt but at the same time...he didn’t want his arm to get broken further.

“Matt, it’s okay.” He tried “And it’s not broken it’s only a sprain, we would’ve had to go to the hospital otherwise.”

 

Matt sighed “I’m going to kill Ezor, she was aiming to kill with that bat…” Shiro chuckled and gestured for Matt to come closer, the boy scoffed and leaned against Shiro his arm watching his arm, Shiro held him against his waist.

 

“See? Not broken.” 

Matt rolled his eyes “You should be more careful,” He rested his head against Shiro’s chest and felt Shiro kiss the side of his head and felt Matt relax “With you around it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

 

They both looked up surprised when they heard a noise.

Keith and the others were standing there stunned seeing Shiro and Matt lying together, but Lance most of all looked speechless.

“What? Since when?” he cried out extending his arms both Keith and Pidge at him “um since ever?” Now both Hunk and Lance looked at one another.

“But I thought Allura was…?” At least Hunk matched his confusion, but Shiro was laughing covering his face with his hand “I can see why you thought that, but no. Allura and I aren’t like that.” Lance suddenly flushed oh gosh, that’s what Shiro meant about asking him stuff before their bowling alley trip, he felt all colours of embarrassment right now.

“Speaking of Allura.” Keith said draping his jacket over the couch “Where is she?”

  
  
  


Allura began to walk to a tall building that had a V as the company logo, she held her files close to hand and began to walk through the reception “Good evening Allura.” A ginger haired australian accompanied her passing over a coffee.

“Evening Coran, is my father free?” Coran nodded glancing at his watch “Just so, he’s been expecting you.” Allura looked ahead “Good.”

 

She waited pensively outside the doors until they opened “Allura.” He spoke fondly and Allura felt herself feeling lighter “Father.”

He let her inside “So what was it you wanted me to see?”

 

She placed her bag on top of a chair then placed six folders on top of his desk. “I want you to look at some possible recruits for Voltron.” Alfor raised an eyebrow then sat in his chair and began to open up the reports one by one.   
Allura waited patiently while his blue eyes flickered back and forth over he research, he glanced up “Alright, I will recruit them into the Voltron Program. I leave the rest to you.”

Allura nodded but as she turned to leave she heard him speak “Are you sure about this one.” She saw who he was pointing at and Allura knew he wasn’t discriminating.

Colours don’t mean anything to aliens, so she knew he was asking what he read.

She nodded “He has excellent test scores and has a strong protective nature, and counter to popular belief is very adaptable he would be a useful asset to Voltron.”

Alfor nodded “He has a disciplinary issue.”

Allura’s smile turned wicked “Only to those who deserve it.”

Alfor looked amused “Well, best to be getting on his good side.”

Allura shut the door behind her, and Alfor glanced down at the photo looking at the cheeky smile looking back up at him.

“Lance Mclain.” He said out loud and sat back in his chair gathering up the reports “What can you bring to Voltron?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was literally in a very bad writers block slump, honestly it was like everything was movies, games stories even other fanfics were bad to me and I couldn't take inspiration so having a comment on a story is like a kick up the ass so thanks to everyone that comments, sorry this fic was half assed though, I'm working on some Halloween ficlets that may be better :D

There was no way this was happening, the system he had was flawless how did this happen?   
All the students passed with flying colours, homework streamed the hall with A+ Scribbled on all of their works... everyone’s except Lance’s.  
His had a big fat F-

How? He used his homework as the base, if his was wrong everyone would have failed, even Hunk couldn’t understand why this happened as he compared his sheet with Lance’s. The answers were right...and yet everything was so wrong.

Lance took Hunks sheet and placed it on Iversons desk later on in the day “Mine and Hunk’s worksheet are practically the same. How do I have this grade.”  
Iverson’s eyes flickered upwards he raised a cup to his lips and blew into the steaming mug.

“Because in my professional opinion I felt that was the mark you deserved.” Lance stared at Iverson who only gazed back cooly, he could feel a slow ringing build up in his ears and he could barely hear through the static as Iverson started speaking.

“I have noticed that your attention has been divided elsewhere, that group of delinquents you associate yourself with, of course with someone like you it was bound to happen.”  
Through the haze Lance had enough strength to ask “I’m sorry, someone like me?”  
Iverson barely blinked “Someone of your background, face it boy. We’ve never had a negro attend this school since now. And I’ve never seen them accomplish anything at all.”  
Lance was positive he was going to faint.

“And you are no different, son. You said you wanted to be an astronaut?” Iverson thought it was funny as his eyes lit up in amusement and he placed Lance’s paper down, the red ink staring at him like a death sentence.  
“Give up on your dreams, be a railroad engineer or something.” Lance snatched his paper back his voice monotone a complete opposite to how he felt.  
“Thank you for the advice, sir.” Iverson watched, his beady eye following Lance as he stepped towards his desk just as the bell rang.

He was in a state of shock, and then the shakes came. All of his efforts, for nothing. All because he hung around Keith? Lance clenched his fists trying not to throw up. He wasted everything, all that effort from his family trying to get him into school and for what?

 

For some racist prick who thought the titanic would never sink, was stuck in high school jealous of all the other students. Of students of different races and cultures could progress than that drafty old fool?  
Lance’s eyes narrowed and Hunk who sat beside him could see how Lance body coiled tighter and looked more enraged.  
By the time class ended Lance was the first out of his seat, the shock was over with, now.  
Now he was angry.

 

As soon as he got home that anger faded only for a moment, he stood outside the door and took a deep breath, how was he going to tell them?  
He stepped inside shutting the door behind him and heard his mother “Lance, why are you late- what’s wrong?”  
“Mum, I have something to tell you…”

 

 

Keith waited on top of the hill, and when he watched the light fall down the shadows spilling over the park, he wondered what was keeping Lance so long, maybe...maybe Lance only said that in front of the others, but didn’t think anything of it...did he not care?

Keith stood up and tossed a rock out over the edge. Still feeling frustrated he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on and began to stomp his way down the hill.  
“Keith?” Keith looked up surprised to see Lance walking towards him with a bag in his hand and carrying some Coca Cola bottles.  
Keith felt ashamed for feeling angry. “Hey lance!” Lance forced a smile “Sorry if I took too long,”  
“No, it’s fine- oh let me.” Keith took the bag from his hand and Lance was able to hold the bottles properly “Thanks.” Lance watched as Keith placed the bag down gently and he began to worry at his lip.  
“Keith?”  
“Yeah?” The boy glanced up that usual smile on his face and Lance sat on the dirt and patted the ground next to him, Keith blinked then sat beside him.  
“Things have...happened recently, and I’m just telling you in advance that everything is turning for the worse.” Keith’s eyes widened “What’s happened? Was it Lotor?” Lance shook his head.

“No, no it’s just. With everything going on I want to organise my feelings- I don’t want I mean.” Lance sighed feeling very stupid right now.  
“I just want to make sure and not assume anymore.” Lance looked at him his eyes very open and vulnerable and Keith felt tense why was Lance acting like this.

“Keith, what am I to you?”   
Keith was quiet and it made Lance more stressed, he needed to make sure one thing was stable in his life right now, after that fucktit Iverson wrecked everything for him.  
Keith glanced upwards at the sky “I like you. More as a friend, if that’s okay?” 

Okay he wanted to hear it, but actually hearing it was completely different than what he thought.  
“Oh..oh. I uh, I just thought I was keeping your jacket warm?” He asked feeling nervous all of a sudden, was it hot in here?  
Keith hummed “I want more than that, now.” He placed his hand suspiciously close to Lance’s “I really want you to be mine, Like Shiro and Matt. I want to hold hands, to kiss you without worrying if you feel the same…” Lance leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“Me too…” He leaned next to Keith and felt that a weight was lifted at least something was going to be okay. Except.  
“Um, can we start over? Like start slow from holding hands and onward?” Keith blinked “Okay,” Lance felt himself relax and looked over the whole city with the sun lowering in the distance “This is sappy, having a picnic here where we first met?”  
Keith squeezed his hand “Best surprise ever.”

 

As the leaves began to fall and Lance huddled closer to Keith for once, he realised something as the few leaves began to fall around them like a blanket and how the reds and browns made him feel something important niggling at the back of his mind.  
He almost slapped himself.  
It was almost the end of the senior year...and Prom was nearing, he glanced at Keith and swallowed. How in the heck was he supposed to ask Keith?

 

Lance groaned and slumped at the dinner table the noise of students washed over him, he was frazzled to bits, working at Betty’s to pay for his tuxedo, and trying to come up with a way to ask Keith to prom.  
He should of asked at the tree that was the perfect setup!

Lance began to stab at his food, vindictively, the whole Voltron gang were ditching school it appears Iverson and the other teachers were against them too. Skipping seemed to be pretty healthy but Lance was on thin ice, and he’s never ditched before so he’s kinda terrified he might be caught.

Hunk the only one who hadn’t left watched over Lance warily, “Lance if you’re not going to eat that, then I will.” Lance didn’t even protest when his tray was taken away. Hunk was defiently worried.  
“Lance, buddy. Whats wrong?” Lance looked up through his lashes then leaned back with a forlorn sigh. 

He was taking those dramatic acting lessons from Shiro.

“It’s...Prom.”   
“What about it?”  
Lance began to tap away at the table, “Well,” The tapping was infuriating Hunk “I was wondering on how to ask Keith on going- but what if he was going to ask me? Or what if he doesn’t even want to go? I mean i’m in for hanging out but everyone dreams of going to Prom with someone they like and having a great time, but what if it’s not like the movies? What if it’s totally bogus and I-”

“Okay Lance, calm down.” Hunk said patting his back and leaning in closer “Look is it a big deal? Like if Keith doesn’t want to go, what would you do?” Lance glanced down “Well,” Lance frowned he wanted to go to Prom...but forcing Keith?

No he didn’t want to do that.

“Then hanging out would be fine, better since we’d be alone. I just want to do something that couples do, y’know? It;s how normal people do it.” Lance glanced down feeling his lip pull into a pout.  
“Lance, you should tell him. If it’s bothering you that much.” Lance shook his head “No, not yet...anyway, I just want to see how far it pans out.”  
Hunk snickered “Did you make a joke at my expense?”  
“What? That you like Pans? Yep.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay plan is to finish this before September and holy shit my B-day is in two days and I'm officially and adult. Writing smut about kids...hmm as a fourteen year old no one minded but even though I'm doing the same thing as I'm older it's probably an issue

 

Prom. 

Prom was coming like a freight train. And Lance could feel the stress weigh on him he felt as if he was being crushed under it.   
The others were focused on their exams, Lance could literally do all that in his sleep but he was there a point if he was going to fail anyway? Especially since all the teachers were on Iversons side, his straight A’s suddenly spiraling to F even G. The grade that basically meant it was unmarked. As if he didn’t finish his exams?

  
Lance just hoped that when he did his really exams and they were sent to a different location to be marked free of bias he could be okay. But what if Iverson had connections in high places? What if he contacted them and said it would be a mistake for Lance to pass graduation?

 Lance was chewing about this while fiddling with his locker, until he felt a presence besides him he turned to see Pidge “Hey,”

 

“Hey yourself. Any plans after graduation?” he asked a crefree smile slipping like a old t-shirt, Pidge shrugged and leaned against the locker watching as Lance was fiddling with his homework, their heart pained to see so many big fat F’s dotting all over the white papers. 

 

Suddenly they heard a commotion and Lance turned to see Acxa, Nyma and even Ezor going to many people and asking if they would join the Prom committee.

Lance perked and raised a hand “Hey I could help out.”

 

Pidge’s lips pulled upwards, Lance working with his tormentors? Very strange. But the whole hallway paused and they were all staring at him as if he’d grown an extra head.

And for once Ezor looked uncomfortable “We would love if you could help, uh, Mclain. But um, you see…?”

“We don’t want you too.”

 

Lance frowned when Acxa said it bluntly this made the others look tense, some in glee for a possible fight. “Excuse me?” Lance frowned slamming his locker shut, so she answered him “No offense but with you’re reputation and the opinions of others higher than myself, we would actually like someone to HELP Prom. Not get it cancelled.” Lance mouth fell open when Acxa turned away “Some of us would actually like to go to Prom.”

 

They turned around and the crowd continued like time resumed, going to classes like nothing happened.

Pidge only scowled gripping their folders to their chest. “This totally sucks right now.”    
Lance swallowed “Nah, it’s fine. I’m not that good at planning christmas never mind a Prom.” He ruffled Pidge’s hair, but she could tell it bothered him, but why did he want to help out with Prom anyway?

“Don’t worry about it- oh I almost forgot.” he changed topics and Pidge had to let him, they frowned when he started rummaging around his bag and pulled out three bracelets “Ta-Da.”

 

Pidge frowned at the braclets “What are these?” Lance flushed and began to scratch the back of his neck “Um well, I thought about those times you spoke about pronouns right?”

Pidge didn’t say anything so Lance babbled on and gestured to them “oh well um, this is male,” he gestured to blue “This is female,” He said to the pink one, then the last one “This is Neutral.” he gestured to the green one and saw Pidge’s eyes widened.

 

He smiled unsure all of a sudden “So which do you feel like today?” Pidge looked down stunned “um Nuetral.” Lance held out the bracelet and Pidge raised their arm and Lance with care tied it around their wrist.

“And hey with this way we know what you prefer at the time or if you try to hide it because of some adult or your parents.”

Pidge’s eyes watered “Lance, thank you.” Lance pulled her in close “It’s the least I could do.” 

  
  


They wiped their eyes then shoved him “Come on you sap, let’s get to class,” Lance followed after them. Even though nothing was going well he couldn’t help but feel hopeful that the future might hold something promising.   
  


After school he told Pidge and Hunk ahead of time, that he was heading out to the Garage, the waved goodbye as Lance made his way.

 

He opened the door and stepped inside “Hey Keith? I’m here to practice with…” He trailed off to see Keith asleep on the couch, Lance suddenly felt something in his chest coil as he smiled, it was so adorable like a puppy or baby falling asleep, he really wanted to take a picture but Shiro took the camera with him when he and Matt went to the doctors to check his arm.

 

He placed his bag down carefully and crawled his way towards Keith. Lance climbed in next to him and heard Keith hum and shift with him, tensing he watched Keith carefully biting his lip, when the boy didn’t stir did Lance resume and leaned against the unconcious boy, feeling drained himself Lance lay down against him and found his eyes slipping shut.   
It was the best nap he’d had in his entire life.

 

He woke up to someones hand rubbing against his back, and hummed liking how it felt, then he felt lips kiss his skin did he stir, that...didn’t feel right.   
He woke up to Keith’s tired smile and felt himself smiling as well “Morning.” Keith nodded “Morning…” He then started kissing Lance’s neck again and that was when he tensed.

 

He could read the atmosphere just fine but instead of feeling the same, he only felt panic.

Keith must off noticed and stopped “Are you okay?” 

Lance sat up “Um, no- I mean it’s definitely not you I mean I’m just not...ready?” He couldn’t tell Keith that he’ll never be ready, ever.

 

But he had no idea how to tell Keith about this, without making him mad.

Keith only blinked but his hands moved away and he lay back down “Alright, just...if somethings too much just tell me, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

And like that Lance felt as if he was stabbed through the heart, he nodded not trusting his voice.

 

Keith was way too good for him, how in the heck could Lance do this to him? String the boy along for nothing...Keith should be with someone better than him, someone who was...normal.

 

Suddenly the doors opened and both Keith and Lance sat up “Hey guys-” He stopped to see their faces, Pidge looked like they’d been crying while the others looked so lost. Lance’s eyes widened when he took in their state and instantly stood up as Keith asked “What happened?”

  
  


They drove to the park, right to their familiar tree, Shiro passed out Coca Cola bottles to each of them, except Pidge and Matt who declined. They all sat at the tree overlooking the street and watching as the sunset fell over them. Countless times he asked Pidge what was wrong but she didn’t speak, she only sat on the hill with her legs up wrapping her arms around them.

Keith and Lance glanced at one another, why was everyone acting so weirdly? 

 

He even glanced at Allura who was looking at them, so heartbroken she looked, it physically hurt him to see them like this.

Lance was getting tired of this and even felt Keith begin to speak until Pidge’s soft voice broke through the silence.

“We’re not allowed to Prom.”

 

Keith felt as if he didn’t hear right “Sorry, what do you mean  _ we’re  _ not allowed to Prom?”

 

Pidge sighed their voice only tinged with anger but mostly now they sounded tired, as if they accepted it.

“Students,” they began as if reciting it “Are not allowed to bring a partner of same sex, are supposed to wear their respectful clothing assigned to the gender they are.” Their voice broke and they couldn’t continue, Hunk placed his hand on their shoulders as he continued for them.

 

“We told them that was stupid and tried to tell them that most of the school’s had same sex couples, but the teachers only talked about restrictions and guidlines, when Pidge started yelling they demanded that them to be quiet and have respect for THEIR chose to not allow Pidge or us to be ourselves.” Hunk clenched his hands and Lance had never seen him so angry unless it was about food.

 

“They didn’t even respect Pidge’s pronouns when they said they wanted be preffered as them or their. It was as if they were cutting them with words.” Hunk said, Keith glanced at Pidge’s braclet and felt appaled, it was brand new and yet it didn’t look like that. The green threads were unraveled and looked like someone blindly clawed at it.

Lance explained what it meant it earlier, and Keith went silent, but that only allowed anger at the teachers he was about to say so until he heard Lance stand up, all gasped when he threw the bottle as far away from his as possible feeling satisfied as it smashed across the brick wall.

 

“Lance!” Shiro gasped but the boy rounded on him “I am so sick of this!” Lance growled, of Iverson of all teachers and their stupid ways of thinking. Even Pidge was stunned when Lance yelled out for all to hear.

 

“Fuck those adults!” Lance screamed with feeling, the others heard noises from the street lights flickering on to the commotion, but Lance needed to let this out.

 

“They hold our future in the palm of their fucking hands, with one vote one word they can take everything away, with each tax cut, each media stream they steal from the public! All Adults make it seem that teenagers are dangerous they pit us against each other, say teens who smoke or have fun are trouble and others conform and act like the perfect angels and even they are treated horribly.” Lance was panting heavily and then began pacing.

 

“I am your senior you shall treat me with respect,” he mocked sounding like Iverson, 

“They don’t deserve respect from us or anyone when they don’t even treat us ith decent human fucking courtesy!” 

Nothing rubbed Lance the wrong way than an adult demanding respect, respect should not be given  _ especially _ to adults, it should be earned. A student, or a son or daughter or any other person will sit and give someone their undivided attention and be polite like a decent fucking human bein.

And yet adults dare insult the younger generation calling them stupid, lazy or making up labels to make themselves appear like precious little snowflakes, when that couldn’t be further from the truth.

 

Lance even heard from his own parents that the elder generations had done nothing but fuck up their country took part in schemes that would only guarantee THEIR future but not their children's.

With one vote the children of the future would face war and poverty all because of one selfish politician who wants to fill up their pockets.

With more feeling Lance screamed into the night “Fuck Adults!”

Honest to god he did not expect an response from one of the houses “Yeah Fuck them Stick it to the man.” The others saw Lance falter but their faces broke out in smiles as more lights poured on more voices yelling into the night.

“Fuck my father!”

“Screw my Manager!”

“Bus Drivers suck!”

“I hate my Mother!”

“I wish my Grandpa would just die already!” 

 

Lance only stood with the others all hurt by the responses but happy that they were able to yell out, say the things that was not proper to say in today's standards.

 

Keith slid his fingers through Lance’s and leaned in close so only Lance could hear.

“Fuck. Adults.” 

Lance swallowed and gripped Keith's hands all of them listening to the children's cries in the night.

  
  


 Afterwards they all piled into the truck ready to go home, Shiro looked in the mirror to see Keith and Lance sit silently with Pidge looking out the window, he glanced at Matt who only shrugged with Allura sitting on his lap.

“Guys…” He had to ask this, no one else had the courage to “What are we going to do about Prom?” 

 

The silence was suddenly unbearable, Keith shuffled “I guess we just not go? I mean Zarkon and all the others are pretty set on not allowing any same sex Partners,”   
“And a stupid fuckin dress code.” Pidge growled kicking the back of Matts chair.

“If we go I bet one of us is going to get arrested, or expelled.” Allura bit her nail and shuffled on Matt’s lap, he grunted but then settled back in his seat.

 

Lance finally looked like he had enough “You know what? No. We are going to prom all of us together, with whoever we want and dressed as we want.” He crossed his arms “We’ll crash the party big and loud and run before anything bad happens. I’m not going to let my Prom get ruined because of someone else.” Pidge glanced his way and smiled “Yeah High School sucked enough as it has. We should take back what we want.” Lance nodded and took her hand giving it a soft squeeze.

 

Suddenly Pidge sat up “You know, let's make it into a bang. Matt you and me are going to start a project.” Matt turned feeling his own excitement rush “Oh really? What is it you’re planning?”

 

“How about we go out with a literal bang?”

“You’re not going to make a bomb are you?” Keith asked, the last time they did that they almost lost Red, it was badass of Pidge but at the same time...he had the right to be worried.

 

All of them turned to Shiro, the voice of reason and Pidge bit their lip waiting for the uneventful ‘nope’ to come from his mouth.

Shiro took a slow breath then spoke. “As long as it’s only a little one.”

Keiths eyes bulged out their sockets, Shiro said Yes? Their voice of reason said yes to this?

Pidge snickered “Man this prom is going to be so fruity.” 

Lance wondered if that was a joke at his expense, for that he’ll never know.

  
  


The next day at school did they start to plan, they told all the students except for the Prom Committee what was going down and found that most of them agreed to their proposal.

The easy part was plain ignoring the rules and doing whatever the fuck they wanted. 

The next was making sure the main teachers who would make a fuss and possibly hurt a student was...indisposed. 

 And make sure all phone lines are mysteriously cut so no police would be involved.

 

It was fool proof but they had to time it just right.

And then there was Lance’s new Dilemma “Argh with this there’s no point asking him to Prom since we’re already going together but I just...wanted it to be grand and with pazazz now...now it’s not.” Lance slumped forward he’d already did the picnic near the tree, it felt like a wasted opportunity now that he thought about it.   
  


Pidge only hummed “I don’t see why you have such a problem against it, honestly.” 

Lance scowled “Pidge I just feel like it’s something that couples do,”

 

“If it’s making you uncomfortable then don’t over exert yourself.” Hunk said and Lance remained quiet, well something like this wasn’t that bad, he wanted to do it. He wanted to see Keiths face and know that out of everything he actually did something good for him, the one good thing he can contribute in this relationship.

 

“Guys can you please just...help me.” Pidge and Hunk glanced at one another then took a breath “Alright then.”

  
  
  
  


All Pidge and Hunk did was give him Post it notes.

He almost wanted to find them and throw the Post it notes at their faces.

 

After School the corridors were empty, there was no one here and he asked Keith to meet him here an hour after the school closed.

Lance began to scribble on the Post its and began to lead a trail from the main entrance towards the gym, that was were Prom was going to take place but he already changed the banner to something else.

He just hoped Keith liked it,. Lance placed the last Post it on the door and hoped he didn’t sound stupid...or that any of them fell to the floor.

 

Keith arrived on his bike and wandered out of all the places why was it the school? Was Lance secretly going to burn it down and let Keith have a front row seat because yes please.

Until he found a small post it note on the door.

_ Dear Keith _ ,

 

Keith frowned picking it up and turning it over, once seeing no more writing he opened the door and saw a few notes on Lockers, curious he stepped forward and inspected them “I had no idea how to approach this,”

 

Keith began to follow the little yellow squares laced with cursive writing, he began to read each one out loud “Because of you…” He began to follow holding the notes in his hand feeling his own heartbeat thump against his chest, “I had,” he took a few more steps each one becoming more frantic “The Best days of my life,” Keith choked when he saw the next one, “With me.” He took a few more steps and found he was being led further down into the school “I never felt brave enough to do anything,” Keith rounded a corner “But now I am,” He paused at a door and saw a Post it note at eye level.

  
  


“There is something I want to ask…” 

 

He pushed the door open and gaped to see the gym in all it’s glory for Prom, and Lance standing at the centre looking nervous “Keith,” keith only stood there in awe until he saw the banner above Lance’s head did he drop the post it notes.

“Will you go to Prom with me?” Keith said out loud in wonder.

 

Lance looked sheepish, and Keith could only stumble forward before breaking into a run.

Lance took a step back looking as if he was about to be bulldozed.

Until he suddenly had a handful of Kogane in his arms, “oh,” Keith nuzzled closer and smiled, Lance was transfixed that such a thing was directed at him.

“Yes, Yes I’ll go to Prom with you.”

 

Lance couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was cool (Or good enough) To connect all of these Voltron stories like avengers and have some sort of big fight where the Doppleganger Lance meets Greaser Lance, but ah it's not meant to be...  
>  Also Grammer and spelling mistakes sue me, it's on my ever growing list one day I'm going to have a grammer binge where I sort all my works out but who knows how long that'll take? You guys will have to suffer.  
>  Take this lazy mess and bless it

  
  


The Voltron gang only had one shot to do this, but just as Lance and Keith were beginning to go Tuxedo shopping together did they bump into Ezor.

“Oh, it’s you bozos.” Lance smiled “Nice to see you too,” She only rolled her eyes as if she didn’t hear him “Urgh looking for a prom dress is supposed to be a happy time for girls, why did you guys have to ruin it?”

 

Lance took a breath almost about to yell out, until Keith spoke “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying…”

Ezor only starred and once he mentioned it even Lance noticed “Oh, uh are you okay-”

 

“I don’t need someone like you asking me if I’m okay!” Lance shut his mouth but instead she scrubbed at her eyes.

“It’s not like you guys would understand.”

“Try us.”

 

Now Lance was confused, why did Keith care so much about the cheerleaders, Ezor sighed “It’s...it’s those stupid rules okay, I want to go to Prom with….Acxa.”

Now Lance mouth really did fall open before he could speak Keith cut in “Well why don’t you ask her, I’m sure she won’t mind.” Ezor smirked cold and cruel “Listen unlike you guys  _ I  _ don’t want to get in trouble. I have a reputation alright.” Ezor walked away but before Lance could grouch under his breath she turned back.

“For what it’s worth, what you guys are doing is pretty...cool.” 

 

Once she left did Lance turn to Keith “What the hell was that all about?” Keith shrugged “Beats me, come on, let’s get our tux’s.”

  
  
  


They were all ready for the big night, Lance was beyond nervous but excited too, while Hunk was just nervous, he almost threw up five times in the past hour.

“This is a bad idea.” Hunk whined while Lance crept through the bushes “Chill Hunk, one snip and boom goes the phone lines. No police cops for us.” Hunk sighed but as they found the line that Pidge already marked with a pink sticky tape in case they missed it, Hunk produced his dads garden cutters and passed them to Lance who set to work cutting into the wire once it cut did Lance leaned back.

“Alright we’re done, we should get back to the others.” Hunk nodded “Agreed quicker we leave the better I feel.”

Matt and Shiro with Allura were in the garage supervising Pidge with her little pet project, Shiro suddenly looked unsure “Is this safe? I mean it won’t hurt anyone will it?”

“No,” Pidge said stopping the soldering iron and glanced up at Shiro “It’s more like a stink bomb. An Acidic stink bomb.”

Shiro glanced at Allura who shared the look, they didn’t understand and he doubted they wanted to know.

 

“Shiro!” he turned at the yelp and saw Keith looking a little panicked “I need help with my suit and...other things.” He looked really flushed and Shiro glanced at Matt “Alright, let’s go sort this out.” He followed after Keith towards the bathrooms were the boy was getting dressed.

As soon as the door shut did Shiro speak “Alright, what’s going on with you?” Keith swallowed and began to pace in the small bathroom room, “Okay so um, this tuxedo is-”

“It’s not the Tuxedo, or...it’s not the only thing is it?” Keith stopped pacing and knew Shiro could read him so well.

“It’s Lance.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and Keith continued “It’s Prom okay, and we’ve never done more than Hand holding and some kissing but, well it’s been months since we’ve been together! Shouldn’t we be doing more?”

Shiro frowned “More?”

Now Keith fidgeted “Like, I dunno sex or something, I mean how do I cross this hurdle with Lance I mean he seems nervous but everyone is at first he should at least try it and I just...how did you and Matt get together and do it?”   
Now Shiro coughed and covered his face, Keith was always...blunt about such things, “Well, since neither of us were girls we couldn’t just...do it, for obvious reasons.” He glanced up to see Keith look confused.

“Why can’t you just do it?”

“Because it’ll hurt.” Shiro said as if it was obvious but Keith only blinked “What would?”

 

Oh god, Shiro looked up at the ceiling, he thought he was over the birds and the bees, but no there had to be a gay version.

Shiro stepped forward and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder “Keith, there are  _ many _ things I have to tell you…”

And Keith listened with rapt attention.

  
  


Lance and Hunk met up on the garage along the way and saw the others outside already waiting, he saw Keith looking bright red and couldn’t help but smirk “What’s with you?” Keith coughed and looked away “Nothing, let’s uh, go it’s getting late.”

Lance blinked at Keith's retreating form then shrugged as he followed them to the car. 

 

Before the could even make it to Prom they had to make a bunch of stops, first to let out Matt and Pidge to handle the Principle and his secretary, while they stopped Shiro and Allura to take care of the other teachers, Since Hunk and Lance had already taken care of the phone lines they were able to swiftly get all the students organised for the night.   
For once Lotor and his girls weren’t fussing when Hunk and Lance took over, instead they helped make sure the other students were quiet and were ready to lead the band through the doorway.   
Lance worried that Lotor may have some ulterior motive…

As soon as the music played Lance could feel the atmosphere change and felt himself relax, so far no problems on their end and when the door opened to reveal Keith looking for Lance, then his relieved face when he found him, Lance knew they were going to be alright.

The two gravitated towards each other and embraced “Look at them, it’s weird not being the only...y’know…” Lance said, Keith glanced up and saw what he meant, girls with girl partners while boys were with boys and others in between. It was odd not having to hide…

Lance perked when the doors opened to reveal the others, safe and sound. Knowing they only had this one short night he extended his hand to Keith “Want to dance?” He watched as Keith eyed his hand and then glanced up at Lance’s beaming face.

He took it hesitantly and both began to slow dance to the oblivious band who had no clue. Or care, where the teachers were. 

 

Keith took his time with his slow dance with lance until he was tapped on the shoulder, Lance tensed to see it was Acxa until she spoke “Thanks for the dress Bro.” Keith smiled “You’re welcome, sis.” Lance gaped as she walked away to her date and when Keith turned back his face fell at Lance’s expression.

 

“What the...Why didn’t you tell me?” Lance gaped, and saw Keith look away from him “Sorry, i just...didn’t know how to explain that I was related to Acxa.” Lance tried to keep calm, Keith probably had lots of things he didn’t tell him because it didn’t come up.

 

“Does the others know?” He asked, he felt felt Keith's hands tense upon his shoulders “yes.”

Lance stopped dancing and his hands fell from Keith’s hips “Is there any other secrets you’re keeping from me?” he barely contained his growl.

 

Keith’s pulled back “Lay off alright.” he snapped, making Lance flinch, and take a step back. Keith didn’t notice as he turned around to walk towards the others. Lance felt his good mood change, he couldn’t help but feel like the calm was over and the storm was now coming. 

 

He took a few steps away from Keith and stepped towards the punch, and took a sip of the juice. He grimaced when it tasted off and decided against drinking anymore.

Before he could even figure out how to approach Keith did he look up at a sudden commotion.

“What are you doing in here!?” the others cried out when Principle Zarkon and Hagger stood at the doorway covered in water and other fluids...what the heck did Matt do?

Suddenly Shiro yelled out “Scatter!” With a big fucking grin on his face. And all the students ran in all directions a blur of colours running back and forth, Lance almost fell over until there was a loud  _ BANG _ .

Then he did fall over.

 

“Ah-What the hell!?” he was going to be stampeded by the students, until he felt someone grab his arm and pulled him away and they were running. Down the hallway, Lance managed to look up and saw black silky locks sway back and forth.

Keith…?

Lance heard a yell and couldn’t help but snicker as he couldn’t mistake Pidges battle cry.

“When life gives you lemons Motherfuckers!”

Well it was their doing...whatever it was, he heard her talking about using the acid in citrus fruit or something...or maybe he just zoned out at that point and the topics changed. Who would use fruit as mini bombs?

 

Lance laughed feeling really giddy and the bad feelings were gone currently, how could he focus on that when they were having so much fun and when Keith looked back with the same rebellious smirk on his face did he feel his spirits soar.

They both collapsed near the entrance and their laughter died down, Keith panted both tired from the running “I can’t believe Pidge just did that.”

 

Lance leaned back with a smirk “It will be impressive on their resume.” He snickered even Keith nodded “Yeah, I hope the employers have our sense of humour.”   
“She’ll be fine,” Lance said with a fond smile “Pidge always-” Keith leaned forward the sudden movement cutting Lance off he only stared as Keith moved closer with a smile on his face he raised his hand and cupped Lance’s cheek.

 

“Um,” Keith smiled before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, Lance blinked then relaxed, kissing that he could do, no problemo.

Until Keith deepened the kiss did Lance’s eyebrows furrow, his shoulders tensed as Keiths hand’s roamed over his chest then pushed him down.

Lance fell back with a grunt then felt something straddle him, he blinked up at Keith’s on top of him, his face nothing but warmth and maybe something else.

But all Lance felt was cold.

 

Lance blinked up at Keith, the boy straddling him and pressing him against the floor, Lance swallowed “Keith…? You’re kinda scaring me here buddy.”

“Lance, I just want to take this step with you, if you let me.” Lance eyes widened when he felt Keiths hands travel to his waist before he could speak he felt Keith’s mouth latch onto his neck and bit.

Lance cried out his face flushing red and his legs scrambled his body was reacting, but his mind was panicking.

He didn’t want this- stop stop.

“Stop it!” Lance cried out pushing Keith backwards who fell back stunned “Lance?” 

The boy was breathing heavily not even looking Keith in the eye, his voice was quiet “Please don’t do that again.”

Keith frowned “What? Lance I get that you wanted to wait but if we’re not going to do it now then when?” Keith asked his face nothing but confused. But it still hurt, Lance stood up “I don’t know, never? I just...I’ve never wanted sex or anything like that compared to other people.”

He saw Keith's stunned face and grimaced, he should've expected this, knew he couldn’t keep quiet about this.

“Wait but then how are we...I mean,” Keith floundered sitting back “I mean how the fuck is this going to work?” 

Lance flinched then settled his features “I don’t know, come on. Everyone's outside.” Lance started to walk towards the door he paused for a moment but when Keith said nothing he felt his heart shatter further, he walked towards the car and seeing the others he stopped walking and turned in the other direction, away from them.

He just wanted to be alone…

  
  


He didn’t talk to Keith the next day, nor did he talk to the others. Already he felt drained from the whole ordeal and exams were coming up, he couldn’t waste time on something that was doomed to fail.

Lance walked through the cafeteria and once he saw his friends at the table, with Hunk chatting boastfully did Lance feel something stir in his chest.

It was dark, and it was ugly. He turned around and was about to leave until someone blocked his path, he panicked thinking for a moment that it was Keith.

 

He was sorry to note it wasn’t but Lotor instead, “Hello little blue, not sitting with your friends?” Lance’s eyes narrowed he did not want to deal with this.

“Listen, Lotor buddy ol Pal, now’s not really the good time.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed “No, now is the perfect time, why the fuck has all my crew left with their little girlfriends while I’m sitting here bored? It’s because of you and kogane.” Lance blinked “If you have a complaint take it with him.”

“Oh no, I’ve lost everything to you and Voltron and frankly I’m getting tired of it.” Lance sighed, then get good! He wanted to tell the guy, but counter to popular belief Lance was not a masochist.

Well, not in this universe he wasn’t.

“So what do you want?” Lotor smirked and gestured away “Follow me.” Lance frowned then set his lunch aside, he wasn’t really that hungry anyway.

As he left he hadn’t realised Hunk saw everything and stood up telling the others he’d be a few minutes.

  
  


Lance followed after Lotor suddenly feeling his own body tense with each step, especially once they turned the corner he realised this was the area all the delinquents hung out and smoked together. And it was other members of the Galra, Thace was one of them.

As soon as Lotor appeared he stood up and placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, the boy tensed and looked up wondered why the others were staring at him.

“You asked what I wanted before, Mclain? I want payment for all that you owe me. You thought you would get away scott free without any consequences, taking my money and me taking your attitude? As if.” Lance gasped when Sendek suddenly grabbed his arms and hefted them up leaving his chest exposed.

All he saw was Lotor’s retreating form.

“Boys, do whatever you want.” As soon as he left he watched as Antok approached with a smirk on his face and placing brass knuckles onto his fist.

“Let’s see how loud you can scream.” Lance’s eyes widened when he pulled his fist back- he was really going to do it.

  
  
  
  


Hunk ran through the halls wondered where the hell Lance could have gone, until he saw something outside the window, he turned and saw a bunch of students gathered around something, he opened the window wide and gasped when he heard the sound of grunting.

Without thinking he leapt from the window and ran across the grass towards the group.

“Hey!” They turned as one, shocked that they’d been caught, Hunk faltered when he saw Lance slumped forward blood dripping down his chin and his eyes glazed.

Hunk could not recall what happened but one moment he saw them drop Lance who slumped to the floor and the next…

He blacked out.

And when he came to most of the rebels were on the ground unconcious while the others were missing, he heard a cough and turned to see Lance propped against the tree with a wavering smirk on his face.

“Way to go, incredible Hulk.” He said then coughed, Hunk moved forward and did not miss how Lance flinched.

“How bad is it? What did they do?” Lance took a while to respond his breaths rasping, “They used brass knuckles, here” Lance in his deluded state lifted up his shirt and gestured to the now bruising chest, Hunk frowned until he placed a hand on Lance’s chin “Open your mouth.”

Lance looked confused but did as he told and heard Hunk grimace “You bit your tongue, c’mon we need to take you to the hospital-”

“No! No just...get Matt, I’ll….I’ll be fine.”

“Bullshit, you’re not fine!” Hunk yelled the stress and worry of his friends state too much too bare “What were you thinking going with Lotor?” Lance shrugged “I don’t know I just thought...I forgot how bad he could be.”

Hunk sighed that sounded like a lame excuse even to him, “C’mon I’ll take you to the garage-”

“No, Keith will be there-”

Hunk paused “I thought you liked Keith.” Lance didn’t respond and Hunk had no clue what to say and instead sighed “Fine I’ll get Matt. Wait here okay.”

 

Lance was left alone and leaned back against the tree, honestly? Hunk was pretty freakin scary he seemed to go crazy and attacked everyone who so much as looked at Lance wrong. Lance smiled he should buy Hunk a cake, the guy deserved so much cake for being the cool guy he was.

He placed a hand on his chest and grimaced, for some reason he felt as if he...deserved this.

When he saw Matt and Hunk come towards him to help he felt even worse.

  
  
  


Days passed, then Weeks...until the end of Senior year, Lance told Hunk he was not going to miss Shiro’s going away party not for the world.

 

He and Hunk went to the garage for the last time that day. The others were already outside with a banner over the doorway congratulating them, Shiro was laughing with Allura and Matt, while Keith stood off to the side.

Pidge turned with a big grin on her face “They made it!” Lance paused as Hunk yelled back “Of course we did! And we brought cake!” He called out making his way, Lance saw Keith standing near the doorway and took a few hesitant steps, even the others looked his way.

“Lance…” The boy clenched his fists when Shiro said his name like that, with pity. They all knew what happened with Lotor, but Lance would really appreciate if they didn’t bring it up.

“If you guys have time to stand and gawk then I’m eating all this-” Now Matt intervened “Now hold on this food isn’t yours!”

“Oh really? Why’s it sitting out like this like an open buffet?”   
“Lance!”

He laughed in ease when they began to continue on as usual, they began to relax and talk about the trip away, the only one who was a constant dark cloud was Keith.

He came over just as Lance was unsuspecting of it and tapped his shoulder, Lance flinched and turned to see Keith behind him, before Lance could say a witty remark to get as far away from him, Keith cut him to the chase.

“We need to talk.” Lance swallowed and even felt Hunk tense beside him “Hunk it’s okay, I doubt Keith’s going to beat me up.” The fact that Hunk didn’t relax made the others worry in case he was in fact going to do just that.

Keith scowled and glared at all of them “I just want to talk to my boyfriend if that’s not too much trouble!” Pidge almost yelled back until Lance set his plate down.

“You want to talk? Fine.”

 

Both began to walk away from the group, “Five bucks they kill each other.”

“Not now, Matt.”

  
  
  
  


Lance had no idea where they were going until he looked up and almost tripped over a pebble, Keith was taking him to their spot. The tree on the hill.

Lance almost stopped walking but took a breath, whatever Keith wanted to say he was going to have to face it.

  
  


Lance pressed his lips together, he wanted to say something to fill the silence, only to pause and realise if Keith wanted to say something he would do so in his own time.

“Lance, I want to try again.” Lance blinked in surprise, especially at how uncomfortable Keith was looking “I didn’t mean to hurt you in that way- I should’ve been more accepting. I was just confused and...that’s no excuse.” Lance blinked then smiled “Keith, it’s fine. Not everyone is...like me, I asked around and so far no one understands what I am, neither does Pidge.” Lance kicked a rock “It’s not your fault I’m broken-”

“You’re not-” Keith yelled out then cut himself off “Lance, not once in my life have I ever thought you were wrong or imperfect. Not your skin, or your personality or where you came from. I fell in love with the boy that was beating the shit out of that bully against the fence.” Lance stared eyes wide as Keith kept yelling on.

“I always liked how confident you appeared and how easy going you were, so no. You’re not broken, and if you don’t want to have sex or anything at all that’s fine with me.” Keith stepped forward and held his arms out.

It took a while for Lance to realise he was asking permission for a hug. He stepped into it slowly then eased into it as Keith embraced him.

Maybe for a moment, this could...no. Keith was leaving.

Lance’s eyes pricked and he buried his face into the crook of Keith’s shoulder, his body hunched over as he realised that they couldn’t do this...not any more.

“Keith,, I’m sorry I can’t...we can’t keep doing this,” he pulled back holding Keith at arms length and looked away.

 

Keith blinked wondering where that came from, Lance took a breath and stepped back.

He spoke softly but Keith heard every word like a punch to the gut.

“Keith, I think we should take a break.” He felt the boy still beside him not believing the words he just uttered,.

“What?” Lance did not respond, which only riled Keith up more. “Are you serious right now? You can’t just run away because we had one fight.” Lance’s head snapped up at that.

 

“I’m just being realistic!” He yelled and Keith's was about to argue back until Lance cut in  “I mean usually High School lovers to college never usually work out, it happened to my sisters occasionally, my brother once.” Lance admitted gazing up at the stars. “I don’t want what we have right now, to be destroyed or ruined because of pressure or the feeling of weighing each other down.”    
“Lance-”

Lance continued “I mean I doubt that you’d want to stay with me, would you promise a life of abstinence because I don’t want sex? It’s not fair on you-”

“Don’t decide things for me-” Keith gasped out, just wanting Lance to just stop, to stop talking. Right now.

“I’m not-” Lance said quickly and still rambled on “It’s just, you say you’re happy with me now, but what if down the line we change, people change all the time. If I saw my 10 year old self I wouldn’t recognise the person I had become. So what if we grow and change apart instead of together?” Lance eyes were turning red and Keith shuffled not knowing what to say. 

He took a breath and just assumed his mouth might say something better than his brain “Lance, we don’t have to leave each other. We’ll prove that we can be different than those other couples.”

  
Lance raised an eyebrow and finally looked Keith in the eye, whose own gaze was smoldering usually it would make Lance embarrassed but now, it was heartbreaking.

“And why is that?” he asked feeling fed up, he wanted Keith to drop it and just accept what he was saying- why couldn’t he agree to this!?

“Because I love you.”

Oh...that’s why…

  
  


Keith didn’t know what to do because Lance looked like he’d been punched, “Lance?” 

The cuban boy looked down and gritted out sounding  desperate “Do you promise...promise that when we meet in a few years time, that you’d still love me, the same way as you do now?” 

Keith blinked “I promise.” His voice sounded so sure, as if it was obvious, that Lance wanted to cry all over again.

He sighed leaning back “You’re going to have to prove it soon, since we’re both dropouts.” Keith frowned and turned facing the sunset.

“What makes you say that?”

 

Lance scoffed “oh, I don’t know, giving the teachers the finger for not wearing proper uniform, getting bad grades, not going to prom in formal wear and went with my boyfriend. Yep any college will LOVE to have me.”

Keith laughed hard “There’s that. But trust me, I have a feeling we’re going to be fine. And who knows...someone might have connections.”

  
  
  
  


A few months later, Keith and Shiro were packing up, Lance and the others were shocked to see not only Shiro but Keith departing as well.

“You’re leaving?” Keith wasn’t looking up so Shiro spoke up “We’ve been accepted for a flight program both of us are taking it.” 

“How long will it be?” Pidge asked, Lance already lost the will to speak. Keith wasn’t even looking at him.

“Four years, maybe three if we try hard enough.” Hunk laughed trying to break the ice “I bet you will, so who was it that took you on?”

“Altean Incorporated their a new group but have a very high reputation in the Nasa company so we figured might as well go.”

As they spoke Lance walked over and helped Keith with his boxes into the van “So four years, huh?” Keith grunted and Lance swallowed “Well at least one of us is living the dream.”

Keith stood up tall “Yeah, I guess you were right about us ending this.” 

 

Keith was so detached, as if he never cared, Lance swallowed. “Oh? Well uh hey you could be a fighter pilot, how cool is that huh?” Keith eyes narrowed and his hands clenched.

He took a deep breath “Lance, just stop!” he flinched when Keith raised his voice.

He blinked then hunched his own shoulders “What is with that tone? You don’t tell me you’re leaving for god knows and I might not even see you again and this is the attitude?” Lance shook his head and took a step back his face looking horrified “Or was that the point? You were sick of pretending of having feelings for me? So leaving is giving you the chance to show your true colours?” Keith's eyes widened “No that’s not what I-”

 

“Then what? Why are you not talking to me!” Keith grabbed his arms, he was sick of Lance always yelling all the time instead of  _ listening _ .

“This is hard for me too! Alright! I don’t want to leave- not like this, I wanted more dates- more summer vacations and in just a few hours I got the news that ended everything.” Keith finally looked him in the eye.

“I wanted to leave on mutual terms but...I just can’t.” he crumpled and Lance tensed his arms moving automatically wrapped Keith in and drew him close, he could feel him shaking.

Lance had to be honest, he was not expecting that.

Lance rested his chin on Keiths head and raised a hand to cup it “Keith, this is the first step of being an adult, I know you hate this and wish you had it both ways, but Altea is in the city and you realise you can’t be with me and have it both ways.” Lance leaned back and wiped a thumb underneath Keith's cheekbone. 

 

“But it shows that you’re growing as a person, to make these decisions,”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know but it’ll pay out, I know it will, and everyone in this town has limited chances to get anywhere, you know this Keith.” Lance looked him in the eye trying to respond “You need to go out there, for me and hunk because we can’t go that far.” Lance smiled sadly “And even though I spoke of this I never expected it to happen so quickly.” Keiths eyes narrowed he leaned closer and kissed him, Lance gave a muffled groan, surprised then relaxed. 

They began to have their proper farewells, Pidge and Hunk were crying and were hugging Allura and Shiro. Matt was standing off on the side with a smile on his face and instantly Lance felt guilty. Matt was going through the same thing as he was…

“Come on we should get going,”

“We?”

Matt frowned at Lance “I’m going too,” oh that figures, well he no longer felt pity.

 

As soon as the sun set the familiar golden glow shone on Keith, Lance almost stopped breathing as it finally struck him. This was the last time he was going to see him.

Keith gave a bittersweet smile, he leaned closer cupping Lance’s neck and leaned close as their foreheads touched.

“I promise when I see you again, I’ll love you as much as I do now.” traitorius tears poured down his face.

“Me too.” Keith pulled back and chuckled “you’re an ugly crier.”

“No I’m not. Shut up!”

“Whatever you say, ugly!” Lance slapped his arm and for a moment it felt less painful, as he watched Keith climb into the van with Shiro and Matt and they drove away towards the city leaving dust clouds in their wake.

Pidge and Hunk took his hand and squeezed, Lance nodded “Thanks...I just wish he told me sooner.” 

Pidge glanced back at the van, she wouldn’t tell Lance that Matt got his confirmation letter a month ago as did Shiro and Keith, the boy left it until last minute instead of worrying Lance he beared the burden alone.

  
  


Lance walked home in a daze and when he was greeted by his family he knew he was acting like a zombie.

His mother knew and placed a hand on his shoulder she spoke in spanish and that made Lance relax.

“Oh, mijo.” Lance glanced up after placing his bag down in his room and saw his mother with an envelope in her hands “This came in the mail earlier today.” he frowned and stepped forward and opened up the envelope and gasped.

“It’s an acceptance letter.”

His mother looked shocked as Lance looked down with tears in his eyes “I’m going to University at Altea!” His mother wrapped him up in a warm hug “I’m so proud of you!” 

  
  
  


It was a gruelling first few years.

Lance couldn’t believe it, Alfor accepted Lance into his experimental Voltron Program. It was directed by Alfor and Coran to see if any bias or discrimination was affecting the creative young minds. And they proved Alfor correct, Lance practically flourished in his program, him Pidge and Hunk too, if this keeps up, they might be able to create a craft that could withstand space.

Lance could be an astronaut, and not just any but the first black Astronaut in space!

He stood tall and proud beside the others and heard Alfor speak. “Congratulations cadets, you have now graduated to certified pilots and scientists.” He looked so proud that lance felt that he might cry. Alfor then turned to the side “Now, we have two pilots who have had  _ some _ experience with our crafts.”

The two that appeared made the three stunned, Lance couldn’t believe it, it was Keith!

He tried to catch his eye but Keith was staring ahead listening to Alfor.

“I’ll leave you in their capable hands.” Shiro looked proud to see them all. “Congratulations, on being accepted on team Voltron. We have high hopes for you cadets.” Shiro gave a salute which the others copied.

Lance was positively beaming, when Hunk and Pidge stepped to Shiro, Lance made a beeline for Keith. “Keith! I had no idea you were a senior officer!” He was so proud, and a little bitter, but still proud that Keith did so well. Keith glanced at Lance as if seeing him for the first time.

“Do I know you?”

Lance smile fell, a dark blue cloud crashing over him, no he couldn’t believe it. Keith forgot him?

All that time- that promise meant nothing? His face fell “Oh um,” Until Keith suddenly reached up his hand and ruffled his hair. “Just kidding as if I could forget you!” Lance squawked surprised “Keith-you were joking!?” Keith’s grin looked way to unapologetically smug. “That was for dumping me back in high school.” Lance scowled “Well excuse me for being realistic!”

Keith placed his hand around Lance’s neck and leaned in close, Lance’s breath stuttered his rambling effectively stopping as Keith nuzzled his forehead. “You said when we meet again you would ask me something.” Lance saw Keith’s lilac eyes gazing upwards, into his.

“Oh that you have no troubling remembering.” He grouched and Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Lance.”

“Okay, okay,” he took a breath sounding so much more vulnerable than before and hating himself for it “Do you still love me, the same as before?” Keith smile was soft “I have never stopped loving you.” Just like a tsunami wave Lance was overrun, his face broke out into a stupid grin, he moved forward hugging Keith hard and burying his face into Keith’s shoulder.

Since Keith was so short Lance had to bend his legs, but Keith was keeping him upright.

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I kiss you?” He felt Keith tense in surprise then lean back, looking stunned “Are you sure?” Lance nodded “Yeah, I want to.” Keith lips spread into a grin and he moved forward. Both pressed their stupid smiling faces together.

Alfor watched and glanced at Allura “Would now be a bad time to tell them we’re technically aliens?” Allura shook her head “Not yet.” She watched the group all five of them together and felt proud to have them on this project “I don’t think they’re ready to learn the truth about us for a while yet....”

 


End file.
